


Devil Never Gone

by Kalu19



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Drama, Family Issues, Gen, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalu19/pseuds/Kalu19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady calls Dante to help her on a mission with a demon that has made her job complicated. But the mission turns into a nightmare when it turns Dante's world upside down. In order to survive this mission, he must fight his inner demons and even something more, after all no one does reunions like the Spardas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Code: Mission

He found himself mesmerized at the mirror of his bathroom. Something appeared to have caught his interest but he was sure it was something that always happened when he took a bath, so he dried his hair with his towel.

The image in the mirror would change completely

He knew it was him, yet everything would looked wrong and different. It almost never happened to him, but today ever since morning came, he had the strangest spine chilling feeling that had him on edge all day.

He heard the phone ring but still he remained sitting on the floor with just his red pants on, the white towel forgotten at his feet. He was consumed with emptiness, something almost new to him.

"Dante!"

The girl's voice echoed around Devil May Cry but he remained still on the tiled flooring, tapping just one finger against his leg.

"Dante where are you!?"

He sighed as he came back from his thoughts, getting up and moving to the door opening it revealing the golden haired young girl with an upset face.

"I thought you drowned in there"

"Sorry Patty, not today" he gestured with a smirk but the girl looked weird at him "What's with the look?"

"Your appearance is so different with your hair pulled back like that, it really does not suit you Dante"

He all but laughed out loud at her comment "Yeah I know"

"Anyways, Lady is in the phone she says is urgent so get your lazy clean butt downstairs"

Dante smirked, Patty was learning a thing or two from Trish and Lady and that was never good for him. The girl had grown up since last he saw her, still she loved acting all grown up around him probably to feel like she could handle things on her own.

"Alright, I'll be right there" he said picking his towel from the floor and tossing it to the basket as he looked at his reflection one last time before letting his hair down. "Never did take a liking to the look" he whispered to himself as he went downstairs.

"Put a shirt on Dante, it's cold and you can get sick" Patty told him as he just rolled his eyes there was no point explaining it to the girl why he would never get sick.

He sat on his chair pulling his legs up hitting his desk as the phone went flying up holding it before it crashed to the floor.

"Devil May Cry, how may I help you?" He said in his most professional tone that earned him a not so amused answer

"How about by answering when I call you" Lady's responded

"That's not the password" Dante said in a playful tone

"I'll tell Trish who sold her makeup for pizza"

"Lady! How's it been?" Dante said with a small laugh "You should visit more often, Patty misses you"

"Listen I don't have time, I need you to help me with a mission. Think you can find the place without getting lost?" Her voice was icy, he knew she was serious

"And the payment? I don't work for free babe"

She was silent, it seemed she was pondering about telling him some kind of information "This demon...it's too strong for me to handle. It's been already 2 days and I still can't get to him, look I wouldn't have called you If it were some normal trouble"

Dante arched a white brow. That was new for him, hearing Lady admit she was having trouble on a mission "Getting out of shape Lady?"

"Dante, don't mess with Lady, that could cost you what you don't have" Patty told him as she rolled her eyes at the man's immaturity.

But she perked up seen as Dante's eyes went cold that never happened unless something was wrong. Patty got up the sofa and walked over to Dante who let the phone back to its base not saying a word. Eyes distant and if it was possible worried.

"Dante?"

The entrance door opened making both Patty and Dante look over the newcomer dressed in black leather.

"Well aren't you all grown up?"

"Trish!" Patty yelled as she went to hug the demoness "I missed you"

"Not as much as Dante I bet" Trish said giving her a warm smile "I heard rumors you were back"

"Yep, I came for a visit! I've been staying since Friday but Dante keeps insisting I should go back home but I know he missed me" Patty told Trish who gave the demon hunter a smirk knowing how troublesome he saw Patty around his business. But he still cared for her, which was no secret.

"You sure are silent today mister demon hunter" She went near him and noticed he was out of it "Dante?"

"Trish I need you to look after Patty for me, I have business to take care of" he said going back to his happy go lucky attitude.

"You don't say?"

"Dante you promised to take me out for ice cream!"

"No pizza? Oh dear someone must've really missed you Patty" Trish smiled she just had the funniest moments teasing the hunter when Patty was around knowing Dante would not say anything to rash or cruel.

"Trish can take you" Dante said pulling Ebony and Ivory from the table as he put on a black sweater following his favorite red coat. "Besides, I have to go to work" he picked Rebellion twirling it to his back

"But..." Patty knew Dante was a demon hunter, she also understood he had no time to look after her but she had missed him very much and just wanted to have a day with him. Dante knew that and still pushed her off to Trish or Lady, who ever came first.

"You sure you can handle it?" Trish asked there was something off with him

"It's one of Lady's missions, she can't handle without me; I swear she just does it to have me running after her" he raised his arms to give his words more drama as he walked away to the door

"And give you more debt" Trish mentioned as she sat down giving an eye to the sad Patty still standing near Dante's desk.

"Patty"

The girl didn't move but they knew she was listening to his every word

"I'll take you to eat something when I come back"

"Yeah right as if. With what money?"

"Hey I have some! Besides, isn't your birthday tomorrow?"

Trish stared at the door as Dante exited not looking back nor caring for a response but she did turn to Patty who all but cried, she really didn't expect that from him.

"See... he does care" the girl whispered trying to act all grown up

Dante smirked knowing that Patty would be ecstatic over his idea she really had no clue he knew. His face turned serious as he recalled his own problem at the moment, hoping it would not be as bad as Lady had let him on to believe.

He knew Lady's worrying at telling him were she was or what the mission was about, but he didn't really care. It was not the first time and it would surely not be the last. It just meant some trouble was at bay this time as many other missions concerning his family.

"You think you could take a look? It's your childhood home"


	2. Code: Hunter

He should've taken more time to think of what he was getting himself into, he usually never did, but taking into account where he was going it should had made him think twice or at least rattle some old forgotten emotion.

He smirked to himself.

Forgotten emotion... he really knew how to pick the labels for his own thoughts.

Almost everyone wanted a piece of him, knew him, feared him and wanted his power.

Few were his friends, none were his family.

Dante opened his eyes and looked at the scenery out the window with tired eyes; so much thinking in so little time had him going crazy. It had been a long time since he had been worried about a mission, a very long time. The funny thing was he knew just what was making him so unsettled.

His childhood home

Where everything began

Where everything ended

Dante had taken the train not caring if people were staring at him because of his sword; he had taken Rebellion out from its cello case when a waiter had intended to take more than just his plate. A little commotion happened with the passengers when the window next to Dante shattered. But people would stare because of his hair or just because something about him screamed danger. To Dante it was just a normal day.

When he finally got to his destination he found Lady waiting for him at the station, her eyes were hidden by her sunglasses, but Kalina Ann was on her back causing a lot of people to stare at her.

"Hey babe!" Dante yelled as he walked towards her. "Waited long?"

"Not as long as waiting for you to stop eating pizza or take responsibilities" Lady slashed at him as she walked to the station's exit but stopped when she saw two police officers moving towards the train. "Please tell me that commotion has nothing to do with you?"

"Wait you're not really saying this is my fault are you?" He gave her a wink "You know how they can't keep their hands off me, by the way you haven't even told me what this is all about" Dante told her as turn his head to smile at a woman walking the other way. He bumps into Lady when she stopped all the sudden.

"Hey Tony, come here" she said while walking to a secluded hallway, she stopped then turn taking her sunglasses off to look straight at him

Dante's silver brow arc in question, he had told her about his past aliases but she never used them before. He walked slowly to her sensing she was a little off. "Keep a low profile, this town... there's something off about all this"

"Hey Lady why did you wait so long to tell me you needed help?" Dante never asked more than he needed to know, but he wanted to confront an aching feeling cause by Lady's strange behavior. As expected she kept quiet assuming he would understand. "Knowing that you always investigate before you go killing so what exactly made you change your..."

"I didn't want you involved for obvious reasons, besides I really had it under control until that damn demon summoned Phantom" she turned to meet his eyes "Well, ring any bells?

Dante seemed lost until he understood why the name sounded so familiar.

"Mundus's general? I killed him on Mallet Island" He stated the fact that it was impossible for the lava spider to have crawled back to the human world "Maybe it was some other...

"Oh trust me, it was the real deal"

"Why do I have a feeling you are hiding something from me?"

"Do I need to worry about any breakdowns?" Lady's voice was monotone but she had meant to say it as a joke to lighten the mood. Dante gave her a sheepish smile.

"I expect a full well payment you hear me Lady" Dante said without stopping, he was never one to just stay still. "Don't worry. I'll be just fine, just get me to the demons since you seem to be lacking on your job" Dante expected the gun on his face but Lady had practice her self-control. "What no comeback?

"Whatever, let's go." was the only answer Lady gave him as she continue to walk as Dante followed her quietly.

He knew the way to the mansion but he still let Lady lead. The less he had to do or talk the better. They were close and just as Lady had mentioned the place had a very different aura which was causing a feeling that something was not right.

"I thought you'd come with Trish."

"Nah, she has babysitting jobs to take care of."

"You left her with Patty?" Lady gave him a strange look. "Your money"

"Hey what's that supposed to me...?

"We have company." Lady said as she took her guns out, but Dante was quicker.

"Time to work Ladies" he told his guns smirking as Ebony and Ivory made the demons disappear. "Well that wasn't so hard now was it?"

"Don't get cocky Dante, let's go. We need to get inside, that demon is waiting for some company." Lady said smirking as she ran towards the empty mansion.

"Then let's invite ourselves in shall we?"

They crashed the doors and ran in guns at hand ready to shoot the demons they knew were waiting. But silence was what awaited them.

"Hmm..." Dante twirled his guns around his hand as he eyes the place. Lady gave him a questionable look.

"What's wrong?"

"Just reminiscing about something." Dante moved to the middle still playing with his guns but Lady noticed he seemed very peculiar about where he just stepped "You know what I feel like screaming?" He hid his guns on the holder

"With you mood swings? I can hardly tell"

"BLOODY MARI!!!" Dante held Rebellion and made it hit the floor unleashing some of his unholy energy. In a second red marionettes fell all around them still been held by their strings.

It unnerved Lady seen how creepy they were, but as they started to move she unveil her gun power. Dante was just dancing around with Rebellion not having any trouble, he jumped landing near Lady.

"I can always appreciate a Lady who can wield a gun with such force"

"If you don't shut up I'll show you something else you can appreciate"

"Does it include making holes in my body?"

Dante flip in the air as he reached the old rusted dome chandelier while evading Lady's bullets. She didn't turn to look at him but he knew her well enough to know how she would react to his teasing.

Marionettes came out of every corner towards both hunters.

"Let's rock!" Dante dropped the chandelier to the floor and with its momentum he twisted with both guns on his hands shooting nonstop. "Whoohooo!!"

The chandelier was broken but Dante only flip in the air landing on the stairs of the entrance hallway. Lady had to rush to the side to escape the crash. She gave Dante a very annoyed look. "Sorry babe. I ride it, I break it."

"We need to find the boss, clear the upper floors I got this here" she said taking out Kalina Ann and Dante moved to the stairs clearing the hallway of demons. He really was trying not to take in anything of the environment as he collided with the enemy.

"Wonder where your boss is, you are all boring me" he said taking care of the lesser demons "Patty puts more of a fight than you guys."

He rolled to a room as a demon came down with a blade of its own, As Ebony killed it. He got up feeling his body twitch, his demonic power was sparking involuntary and that only meant one thing.

"Lady!" He called as he pushed his enemies away with a swing from Rebellion. "Lady!!!"

He dodged in time as a rocket from Kalian Ann came storming from the kitchen up to the hallway.

"Hey you finished yet?" Lady said as she twisted on a jump towards Dante.

"I think that did it." He said whistling at the hole in the wall.

"Hope you don't mind." she gestured to the hole as she walked next to Dante.

"The place needed some new décor anyways."

"We need to end this before more demons cross to the human realm."

"Are we talking about a demon portal? You never mention that."

"I never found one, why do you... what's wrong with your arm?" Lady saw Dante looked surprised at it as well "Dante why are you triggering?"

"I suspect a portal to the demon world is opened around here. It triggered my inner demon"

"It's you're house you tell me." 

"Things are just never easy." 

He felt the change in the atmosphere but before he could say anything Lady's eyes widened as she moved Kalina Ann ready to shoot Dante. Hoping it was just someone behind him and not him, he gave Lady a questionable look before he also shared Lady's fear.

The voice echoed in chilling breaths.

"Hello, Devil Boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN - this chap ws fun 2 do, hope u keep enjoying the mission *smiles*
> 
> Devil may cry is Capcom's


	3. Code: Nightmare

If there was ever a time where he ever wanted to just call "bullshit" and walk away it was in that moment he heard the dam voice .

He tried not to look at Lady. It was not the demons that were hunting them, it was the past.

"Well I did NOT invite him to this party." Dante said keeping a light mood "Not after last fiasco, which by the way brings the question." he stepped away bringing Ebony and Ivory out "Why are you here?"

"What's the matter devil boy!? Did my presence hit a nerve?"

Oh it had but Dante was sure it was not as bad as Lady's.

"I do the questions clown face." Dante said but Lady was faster as she swiped him away pulling Kalina Ann at Jester making the demon fly to the wall. But that was not enough for Lady as she pulled her other guns and sended a barrage of bullets at it's the already lifeless body.

"Lady..." Dante called her softly, but she did not stop.

Dante waited a few seconds until she ran out of bullets, he pulled down her fire arms as he held her against the wall. Her eyes were empty and cold, as Dante had expected she had gone back to that time.

"Calm down." he told her as she remained far away in her thoughts "I get it now."

"He isn't real" She told the half demon "That demon... he.... He summoned THAT THING!"

"Two days to acknowledge you needed my help or to realize this involved me as well?"

"Think what you want." Lady whispered as he pulled away from him looking like the same girl he met back at the tower. Lady remained silent, yet she needed to tell him "Dante ... I didn't know..."

"Let's get this over with." Dante said moving away. "I always hated unexpected reunions." Lady remained quiet; she knew he would not let her finish what she was going to say. "What happened to Phantom?"

"I killed him" she regained her composure and started walking away.

"You sure?"

"Why are you asking so much?"

"Cause I thought I did and look at what's going on now. I have this bad feeling... never mind. Let's find the demon portal."

"Do you have an idea where it could be?"

"... I could." Dante was not sure if he said the words out loud or if he just heard them in his head. Lady remained looking at the wall where she slammed Jester. "He will be back so we better hurry"

Dante walked towards a broken door at the end of the hallway but stopped before entering it. He heard a voice that chilled him.

"Don't come out!"

Dante stopped cold; he knew the voice, remembered it as clear as day.

It haunted his existence for years until he had learned to deal with it.

Until he showed up.

"You ok?" Lady asked stepping next to him as he opened what remained of the broken door. What she saw was a small room that obviously belonged to children once. Lady tightened her hold on Kalina Ann realizing what was wrong with Dante.

"What a mess." He said while walking inside. "It's a miracle the house is still standing as it is." Dante bent down next to one of the beds taking out a scroll hidden under the carpet. "Here it is"

"What's that?"

"The mansions construction map, it's a long story but we use to play in the mansion's secret passages... this helped." He gave it to Lady who was confused by it but took it anyway. "I can't believe it was still there."

"This is very complex, how did you ever understand it?"

"... I didn't." Lady almost asked him but she understood what he meant. "My brother did... he was always the smart one." Dante walked out the room feeling tired. "I'll cover the area, see if there's anything that screams demon portal."

He stopped in the middle of the hallway as he looked around taking in the place, hearing the screams and the horror play over and over again. He was sure it was a trick, he wasn't even thinking of it and Lady hadn't heard anything. He assured himself it was all on his head but the voices gave him images he had not called on for years.

"Dante, don't come out no matter what!"

"Mom! Vergil!

Dante turned feeling the change in the air again he was already pissed off as it was, but he was trying to keep it together. His eyes got hard as he again felt his devil blood try to awake.

"So, finally decided to show yourself?" Dante got confuse as he turned to meet the enemy, a man hidden in the shadows his presence completely hollow. He knew it was not the common enemy. 

"Just to give you a heartwarming welcome, I hope you enjoy my gifts." He didn't recognize the voice or the presence, it was new to him.

"Sorry but it wasn't to my liking."

"Then let me make up for it son of Sparda." Dante let Ebony out wanting to shoot the demon until he heard a scream from Lady. That took all of his attention away from the demon, glaring at it he ran towards the room he had left her. When entering he saw two shadows trying her patience.

"I can handle them! The portal is in a room downstairs!" She was shooting at them while throwing a smile back at Dante. "The library let's go!"

"I found the Boss." He said casually.

"And you didn't kill it?"

"I thought you were in trouble!"

"Always the ladies' man." They jumped down to the kitchen as Lady followed Dante to the library.

Dante knew what he was looking for but he had never realized how little he knew.

How everything changed that night because Lady mention the library.

Everything making sense little by little.

"In here." Dante found it and passed it to Lady. "Let me guess, symbols?"

"How?" She asked confused.

"Lucky guess." He smirked.

"Having fun are we Mary?"

Dante had to admit he never saw her moved as fast as she had when Jester appeared behind her.

"Don't you dare!" Kalina Ann sang for her as she wielded it with ease.

"Oh but it's been such a long time! I just want to catch up!" The clown teased her.

"Dante!" Lady yelled as a hand appeared from a rip in the air trying to grab Dante. He just jumped away feeling his arm changed again.

He took Rebellion out to dance as he launched towards Jester, but the demon became mist. Dante grab Lady realizing things were getting out of hand. "Hey!"

"Humor me Lady." Dante kicked a demon aside as he was running towards the entrance not letting go of Lady, who he carrying over his shoulder. Lady shot down a Bloody Mary trying to attack Dante from behind, she smirked at him.

"Getting rusty old man?"

"Nope, just letting you handle my rear." He winked at her and Lady rolled her eyes, he pulled her down as they reached the entrance. "We need to get out, this was a set up and I don't ..."

"We have company." Lady backed away as a rainfall of slug liquid came rushing down at them forming a blob.

"Nightmare." Dante said eyes narrowing; things were getting interesting for sure.

"An old friend?"

"This one was a headache, one almost had me the 3rd time at Mundus's." He swung Rebellion to an offensive stance. "Lady this one I fight alone, trusts me that smell will not leave you for days."

"That's two from the time in Mallet and one from Temen Ni Gru..." Lady eyed Dante, he understood what she was trying to say. "Someone is a fan."

"We can't beat them." Dante stated.

"No... they keep coming back, maybe some kind of curse?"

"Thinking is your hobby not mine."

"Reason why you're always full of debt." Lady eyed him

"You're paying me for this one." He smirked.

"Let's get out alive first, and then we talk business." She fired Kalina Ann as both of them jump back, Dante slide with Rebellion trying to get pass Nightmares armor, but no luck he slash it with as much force as he could but nothing changed.

"This thing is as hard as ever, maybe it needs a Ladies touch?" He turned to Lady who held a grenade in her hand and a smile on her face.

"GO!" She threw it and both took cover but as the dust slowly dispersed Lady was pulled away by her right leg, captured by Nightmare. Dante jumped and threw Rebellion as a boomerang, the blob dropped Lady but before Dante could reach her Jester got her.

"Come to daddy!" He yelled as he held her.

"Let me go!"

"Hey clown face!" Dante yelled. "Capture this." He let Ebony and Ivory play as he tried to hit Jester. "Keep dancing you eventually will need to change partner."

"Dante behind you!" Lady yelled at him.

"Shit!" But even as Dante used his demonic speed he was trapped by Nightmare. Nightmare's toxin made Dante lose control over his trigger making everything around him get hit by his demonic energy.

"Are we losing control devil boy!?"

"I'm Livid." Dante's voice was dark and inhuman but he came out of the smoke in his human form with Rebellion glowing red with demonic power. The blast of the hit electrified everything around them; he hit Jester but knew instantly it was just a diversion, he flipped his sword in the air as he caught Lady with his right arm and in one single motion send her flying to the gardens.

"Dante NO!" Lady was angry she knew better than this.

Dante was surrounded by Nightmare in minutes. He gave Lady a glance with a wide smile.

"Sorry babe this one is mine."

Lady got up debating if she should stay and help even knowing it was futile to fight demons at Dante's level. She tried to reach him but Dante gave her a stern look. Lady knew she would respect his decision.

"Hey apologize to Patty for me" his eyes were hidden under his white hair "Tell her... I'm gonna be late." The half demon whispered before he was swallowed by Nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN hey guys hope u enjoy the read *Smiles* 
> 
> devil may cry is Capcom's


	4. Code Image

He woke up feeling drained, as if he had been sleeping for years  
He thought he had because he woke up to a changed world  
He had awoken in a room, he admitted, was all to his taste. He felt he had personally seen to its decoration, the closet even had the coats he had used in the past.  
His Weapons were gone. A part of him felt empty...  
Dante had moved around looking for some clue to what was going on and then he opened the door and realized what was wrong, everything was wrong, everything had changed. It had taken him time to realize what his surroundings meant.  
Dante felt something inside him changed as he walked the very familiar hallway. Everything was restored to its original form; the entire mansion was back to life.  
His childhood home had returned from the ashes  
His enemy had outdone themselves; he would applaud them in full sarcasm at their sick joke.  
"This must be an illusion or maybe I'm trapped inside Nightmare" Dante had wondered before realizing he was walking towards the stairs. He saw servants walking around but none had seen him  
Then he heard her voice  
He remained frozen in shock and confusion.  
The same voice calling his name  
Daunting his pain, his past and his suffering  
He wasn't sure what came first, his anger or the hate that almost turned his clear blue eyes bloody red.  
He had walked away; he would not delve somewhere he knew he would lose control. He needed to find the truth and break this nightmare  
But he never found an enemy  
He wanted to tear them apart, the rage in his heart made him even emptier. That was their plan, to shatter him; they could never win against him so they would shatter him from the inside.  
That had been two days ago...

Dante sat on the desk of what should have been the building of Devil may cry. Nothing was what it used to be, the city he would walked blindly now was overrun by demons in the guise of human flesh. Humans were blinded and did not see them or the horrors their eyes hide from them.  
The truth  
He had spent two days running around the area he once called home but found no Patty, no Lady and no Trish.  
No one he trusted  
No one he knew  
There was one monument that had not changed but he did not dare go near it, getting unwanted attention was not his game right now. And then there was a presence he kept sensing, someone was following him but never too got close and Dante never gave it attention.  
Dante smirked at himself realizing he was going mad with his own thoughts.  
"Lady better have me an entire truck loaded of pizza and strawberry Sundays for when I'm done here" Dante mussed annoyed "Dammit I'm bored and hungry"  
And angry, very angry but he would never admit to it out loud.  
A loud crash outside the building made him look up to the door, he knew demons were around but they never even looked at him, he was of no importance, at least at the moment. No demon even exchanged a greeting or called him names. He had even tried to cause a ruckus but they had run away with not even a curse.  
Dante moved over the desk and walked to open the door stopping when the powerful aura had hit him. But it was not the only thing that spiked his interest, there was a chant a very familiar chant that he had heard many times before.  
The demon at the other side of the door had a very powerful demonic aura and knew Dante was facing the door waiting, it was a game of dare and Dante was always the champion to jump into the depths of trouble, so after a few minutes he opened the door, nothingness greeted him.  
He heard the silent steps too late but managed to dodge the attack of the very familiar sword. Dante looked back at a man standing in elegant clothing, bandages covered his face. The man moved with immense speed and as Dante twirled in the air he recognized the feeling of the man's aura.  
"So you decided to come in after all" he said as he landed perfectly "you have a name or a specific intent for this visit?"  
The other remained silent but Dante felt the man hide his aura perfectly as if he was not there. Dante was impressed.  
"The silent type huh?" He took every step carefully “everything I'm not" Dante stooped as he looked at the rain outside feeling something was wrong. "Last time I ask nicely, what do you want?"  
A flash of lightning before the rain started to fall heavily; it was then he recognized the chant as he stared at the man's weapon.  
"Alastor" Dante whispered "How did you manage to get that?" Dante was confused; Alastor was one of the devil arms he never got rid of, not because he couldn't but because the damn sword had a mind of its own since it was the manifestation of Alastor the Thunder Devil. And it needed a powerful wielder to have it summoned. Yet the man in front of him had it under its command.  
The man did not respond to him but in exchange as to make a point his body glowed with electricity from the devil arm that went after Dante.  
He jumped out into the rain evading the hit. "What is going on" Dante whispered the question trying to make sense of the situation. He gave a wicket smile to the demons above him.  
"Angelo's" he saw the armored angel demons above him their spears on the offence "And here I was feeling bored and neglected"  
The demons surrounded Dante mocking him, but he was a demon hunter and that was something nothing could change. He craved to see the demons die again and again; a long time ago he never cared for the human's or their troubles. He only killed demons for his own joy, his own pleasure, his own secret vengeance.  
Of course until Lady made him understand it was more than just his personal gain and satisfaction. He was angry and hurt; it was all a game for him. The world about to be overrun by demons and he was just enjoying the hunt, just chasing his other half.  
Always chasing  
Never reaching him  
“This just keeps getting better and better" he jumped up reaching the wing shield of the alto Angelo and with all the strength he could muster letting the demon drop to the cold stone floor. He felt empty as ebony and Ivory were not in his hands and Rebellion not calling for blood  
Dante glared at it as the other demons only stood in a passive stance. "That was refreshing" he said "And too easy" he got up. "So you're the puppet master?" He glared at the man in the bandages who remained quiet. Dante held the Angelo's weapon in his hand knowing it would make no difference against a sword like Alastor.  
The man moved against Dante as he tried to maintain distance, there was something about this demon that had him on edge. The weapons clashed but as Dante expected, his broke under Alastor's lightning power. He then tried to use his own power to get to the man by using royalguard to shield himself. But the man bested him on one simple mistake, speed. He was powerful.  
The Angelo's flew towards him holding Dante down with their lances. They had missed Dante's inner organs; someone wanted him alive but not undamaged. The man in bandages came close, sword at hand, it was then Dante realized it was not Alastor who he held; it was one that called him out by birthright.  
"That is mine" Dante remained calm, the joke had gone too far.  
"Come and claim it"  
The man's voice was dark and had the demonic edge to it yet it held power and conviction. Dante knew he was a very strong opponent, yet he secretly he felt the yearned to fight him. He was taking his sweet time after all not many demons could take him down  
"You know who I am?" He wanted to know the rules of the game  
"Do you?" The man asked before striking Dante with Rebellion right in the heart.  
Rebellion sang as Dante's blood turned the weapon red with power  
But the demon hunter remained relaxed, been pierced had become a hobby of his at some point.  
Images of the past started running in his mind as if they had just happened.  
“Ok that’s new...” Dante whispered as he felt losing control over his demon power “Not good”  
Dante let his power flow out, eyes turning red as the endless energy of his demon heritage found freedom. The Angelo's all fell lifeless around him in seconds. The white armor shimmering and reflecting Dante's image.  
It was wrong  
He knew because it was when he had awaken his demon power  
His most out of controlled years  
His body had gone back to that time  
A teenager  
"Red suits you, it's the color of your soul, a soul that burns like the fire of hell" the man had gotten to the top of the building looking down on Dante and he still had rebellion "What does your soul tells you Dante?"  
He remained silent as he got up slowly, it was the first time the man had mentioned his name and it had a strange feeling to it. Dante jumped to follow him but the man disappeared.  
Dante was left to the spectacle of the futuristic city were the tall demonic tower stood in the middle of it all.  
He had tried to keep away but it seemed fate had other ideas for him. He whispered the name as he stared..  
"Temen-ni-gru"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN thanks for reading, hope you all enjoy!  
> dmc is capcoms not mine


	5. Code: Demon

Dante stared at the tall tower standing in the middle of the city, he knew it very well.  
The top,  
The lower levels  
And the demon world it opened.  
His hatred for that tower could rival Lady's own hatred towards it.  
Temen-ni-gru had taken something from him before, but had made him mature last time he had climb it. The rain continued to fall but he didn't bother to change clothes or take refuge. He looked up as the cold water drops touched his face.  
"The irony." He said as he jumped down from the building and started walking towards the tower. "Time to get my Rebellion back."  
"You'll need more than a Rebellion to survive this one devil boy!"  
Dante could almost feel Ebony and Ivory in his hands as he turned to see Jester; he realized he had forgotten how upset he was. "Piss off."  
"You look like you've taken a few years off boy! Why just looking at you makes me think of the first time we met... Wow!" Jester dodged just in time the piece of metal pipe Dante threw at him. "What's the matter? You're not still angry about that are you?"  
"When I'm done with psycho number one you're next! He pointed a finger at the clown as he turned to go."  
"Too proud to ask for my advice boy?"  
The familiar voice whispered into his ear making Dante aware of the escalated danger, he turned swiftly as he tried to kick the enemy but he had already vanished again. "Not so relax now are you." Dante's eyes slithered as he glared at Arkham who had appeared not to far from Dante keeping the correct distance from the half devil. He still looked the same but with new simple grey military uniform. “Having trouble controlling your younger body?  
“Not as much as controlling my anger” Dante hated how right Arkham was, he had lost not only his age but a great amount of his demon energy. All because of a simple miscalculation of his part.   
“Your feeble mind cannot comprehend what is going on no doubt." He gave Dante a small smile. "Intelligence was something only your brother inherited it seems."  
Dante felt his blood boiled. It seemed he also lost the ability to keep his temper in check.   
"But I also have my doubts on that issue."  
"You mean concerning your defeat at the hands of your own daughter or that you were so weak you lost your chance at power?" Dante showed his teeth as he smiled wide. "Against two half demon twins."  
"And yet here you are." Arkham did not seem to care much about Dante's verbal attacks.  
"You're here too dumbass."  
"Yet unlike you I belong here." Arkham made a motion pointing to the tower. "Are you going to Temen-ni-gru?"  
"Why do you care? I know all of this was your idea"  
"He won't give you what you want; in this reality the rules are different." Dante perked up he knew he meant the man who had attacked him.  
"Friend of yours?"  
"Not mine." Arkham disappeared in a black smoke appearing next to Dante pushing him with brute strength towards a portal as he turned into Jester "The devil boy wants to play with Gin?"  
Dante hit the wall of the familiar tower as he rolled over the floor; he got up confused as Jester appeared laughing around him, Jester had used the teleportation portals of the tower.  
"Thanks for the lift!" Dante said punching Jester in the face as he leaped with inhuman strength from the floor. "So his name is Gin? Nice to know." He saw Arkham get up as if nothing had happened. "Well this is new; whose wife did you murder this time to gain this kind of immortality?"  
"Your fathers."  
Before Dante could even speak or move, the man was gone again his voice left as an echo.  
"You know how to get to the top; the pathway is opened for you, but words to the wise, open your mind."  
“What kind of advice is that? Whatever let's just get this over with." Dante said entering the tower. He met a familiar Ice sculpture he knew very well.  
"Hey Fido!" Dante yelled but the demon never awoke. "Well, don't mind me then." Dante said as he continued to the entrance.  
He remembered the place as if it had been a few days ago, it still gave him a bad feeling and it was surrounded by demon aura. No demons appeared; no enemies met him while he traveled; only memories hunted him with each step. He was already in the hallway leading to the top of the tower. He stopped going back to the night he had first reached the top of Temen-ni-gru.  
The voice echoed in his head, hunting him.  
"You showed up."  
Dante could still see him as clear as day in his mind, how he played the part of the rebellious brother so well he started to believe his own excuses. It was too late when the fog had been cleared.  
And the mistake of overseen his opponent cost him twice the pain.  
He looked up, getting back to the problem at hand when he felt the familiar presence.  
“How nice of you to find me and save me the trouble of going out in the rain." Dante said with a calm attitude. “I was getting disappointed since no one was coming out to greet me."  
The man remained silent resting on the statue of time; his red eyes were closed giving Dante no importance.  
"You sure think of yourself high and mighty, so you work for Arkham?" No answer was given making Dante test the waters more. "Gin?"  
"That's not my name." He opened his red eyes, glaring at Dante.   
“Don’t care as long as I have something to call you."  
"Why are you here?"  
"You redo my body to its younger days, and then you take my weapons away and still have the balls to ask why I'm here?" Dante was playing around with him but he knew Gin was stalling. "So care to fix this problem? I mean I do love the look and all but really I'm out of my time." Dante pointed at himself.  
"I do what I need to." Gin walked away from the statue standing proud. "The question is, can you?"  
"So you're not going to give me my weapons back?"  
"You don't intend to tell me you came all this way to get your sword back?" Gin was mocking him, the tone he was using felt familiar to Dante.  
"No, but you won't turn me back if I just ask either, besides is not the first time I go on a mission just to get back one of my families heirlooms."  
Dante could swear he saw Gin smirked.  
"That reminds me, how is it you have Alastor?"  
"You expect an answer?" Gin whispered.  
"Considering the sword had a master already and in my point of view it looks stolen."  
"Alastor deems a wielder worthy when it sees its strength, a weak minded fool like you could never be its master" Gin's words stun Dante, yet he remained calmed and continued to listen. "Every good weapon carries a name, so used it properly as a form of respect; Rebellion is at the top." He said as he walked away.  
"...A trap?"  
"Go see for yourself."  
"Hey!" Dante called at Gin who stopped but did not turn to face him. "Let's see who Alastor chooses as its real master next time we meet." He waited for an answer but he knew Gin would just remain quiet giving no assurance as he continued his path.  
Dante let Gin go he knew the man had no more business with him; whoever sent him to get Dante's attention was waiting with Rebellion and maybe even with the truth. He continue his way on the corridor until he saw the stairs and felt the light rain touch his skin, he looked down at the city surrounded by darkness feeling nostalgia.  
He stood at the top and in the middle of the platform Rebellion called to him. He got near it as he extended his hand to reclaim it, he saw the red pendant he had once wore. His half of his mother's amulet.  
He moved quickly grabbing the amulet and Rebellion; he jumped backwards as he heard something coming at him.  
"Again?"  
Angelo's surrounded him, their white armor reflecting the moonlight.  
"Don't you guys ever get tired?" He half expected Gin to come out and say something but it seemed someone else would give him the honor.  
"Rebellion belongs to a son of Sparda." The man stood in the shadows of the broken columns but Dante could still see the silhouette.  
"Then it's my lucky day." He held Rebellion high. "Want to test me out?" Dante noticed the Angelo's lower themselves.  
"You would have to be a devil."  
"Half on my father's side" Dante said playfully. "You can see the resemblance in my good looks as well." He played with his hair.  
"We may have something in common." The man's voice was calm but something about it was familiar to Dante.  
"You don't say."  
The five Angelo's broke part as a red cutting wind went thru them all in a millisecond; Dante saw the pieces around him as he narrowed his eyes. The power he felt was overwhelming, it would have even rival Mundus's own power.no Dante was sure it was more powerful than Mundus or any demon he had faced before. The man was clad in elegance and held he's own perfect sword towards Dante.  
Dante felt the world went cold as he stared at his visitor.  
"It's been a while... Son."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN : Thanks 4 reading, hope u r enjoying the mission, things just escalated a bit.
> 
> dmc is not mine is capcom's


	6. Code: Sparda

Dante had always considered Vergil to be the only one that could ever pass as his clone; it was only because they were identical twins.  
It never once occurred to him how much he really did take after his father. He knew Vergil's mannerism and attire had been inspired by him; knowing is not the same as seen, Vergil had taken almost all of his father's presence.  
He was clad in purple, white hair pulled back and a very calm and graceful pose. If it weren't for the abnormal demonic power he felt around him Dante could almost say Sparda looked harmless.  
"Well aren't you going to greed your own father?" His voice was serene but Dante was not fooled, he griped Rebellion's handle harder. "You seemed anxious but there is no need, I would never harm you son."  
Dante's eyes moved towards the now shattered Angelo's.  
"A demon hunter concerned about such a thing? They had harmed you before, I was just given them their just compensation".  
Dante had too many questions. He looked down at the amulet he was holding and it all slowly was making sense to him, the pieces of the puzzle fitting into place. Yet something was wrong and he knew it was about to get interesting. He then glance at Sparda's sword he recognized the steel all too well.  
"Force Edge... Where did you get it? The last time I saw it, it was in its real form and in my office."  
"Are you testing me son?" The words were soft but Dante swore he felt knifes on them. "This is my sword after all."  
"Why give me this?" Dante held the pendant.  
"A sign of peace, with my weapon's true form divided you might consider listening to me"  
"Arkham, Nightmare and Phantom, was that you're doing?" Dante let Rebellion rest on his shoulder. "What's going on, who are you?"  
"... You know who I am." He spoke clearly. "Things got out of hand and so I apologize."  
"I don't want an apology, what I want is to know what's going on and where the fuck am I?" Dante was trying to remained calm; he did not want to fight if he could avoid it.  
"Why did you run away? You had everyone worried and you even slaughter the guards." Sparda's tone held worry and concern, something Dante was not used to.  
"They were demons; I slaughter demons that stand in my way." Dante started to walk forward. "You took my weapons and captured me using Nightmare almost killing Lady, now I'm in some twisted world where all my enemies are appearing from the grave and I don't even understand why."  
"Son..."  
"Don't call me that!" He pointed a finger at Sparda. "You are not my father." At once Dante saw in his face a distant feeling of irritation and knew Sparda didn't share his point of view.  
"I can see that you are upset... but denial is not appreciated, let us return to the mansion and talk." Sparda knew Dante would not move unless trust was given, so he sighed and thought of a new proposition. "If I give you this will I gain your trust?" He hid his sword and took out something from the back of his purple coat.  
Dante's eyes sparkled a bit and Sparda almost chuckle.  
"Ebony and Ivory." Dante felt cheated. "Why are you giving them back? You would have me fully armed?"  
"Why wouldn't I? Besides they do belong to you; and just to clear the facts I would never leave you unarmed Dante, you just left without them." Sparda told him as Dante took his twin guns. “You are a stubborn one aren't you?" Sparda showed a faint smile. "Well I am not one to talk; I did rebel against the Prince of Darkness himself."  
"Yeah well you didn't do a good job; I had to clean your mess..." Dante felt silent, he almost blamed the stranger for his own father's sins. Sparda noticed the struggle in Dante's mind.  
"You are in your right to accuse me Dante; I will never pass the blame to anyone else." Sparda raised a hand and let it rest on his son shoulder but Dante pulled back.  
"Don't talk like you're him; you're just an impersonator, an impostor..." Dante pointed Ebony and Ivory feeling powerful again. "...a demon."  
"You really believe that?"  
"Why do this to me then?" He gesture to his body.  
"That was not my doing." Dante felt the temperature drop.  
"Yeah right, so should we see who the real Sparda is?" Dante gave him a wide smile full of mischief but Sparda remained calm studying his son.  
Ebony and Ivory sang as Dante ran sideways, the demon lord evade each bullet with a grace and speed that if Dante blinked he would never see the movements. He realized Sparda was not even trying and that made Dante smirk.  
"Alright then how about we turn it up a notch." Using his demon speed Dante brought Rebellion out with a spin towards Sparda who slide making Rebellion missed its mark. Dante jumped to the other side and seen an opening he exchanged Rebellion for his guns but Dante's eyes widen in surprise, this time the bullets were met half way by other ones.  
"My turn." Sparda said holding out Luce & Ombra his own personal guns that Dante recall he had given to Trish. That had him out of concentration and Sparda used it to his advantage. Sparda disappeared and reappeared behind Dante both guns at the back of Dante's head.  
"Would that suffice?"  
If he was truthful with himself he knew he stood no chance against a demon like Sparda but he wanted to try it and was not going to let the opportunity pass. Be him the real thing or not.  
"Oh I never doubted your power." Dante activated trickster mode as he slide away from Sparda's guns. "Just wanted to see it for myself." He held Rebellion as his eyes turned red. "So let's try this again shall we?"  
"Devil trigger?" Sparda said with a half-smile taunting Dante "Are you that desperate already?"  
"Getting worried?"  
"Not in the slightest."  
The tower started to tremble making it unstable, something was making the tower tremble. Sparda remained listening to his surroundings his face showing worry; he turned to Dante inspecting him, he was trying to see the best course of action knowing Dante could be difficult.  
"Dante return to the mansion with me, I will answer everything you wish to know." He gave his son a small smile.  
"I don't feel like going back there, it's too gloomy for my tastes."  
"Dante staying in that empty building is far more miserable of your part."  
Dante would have answered if he didn't recognize the demon stench that had surrounded them suddenly. Hell Wraths walked towards them with their huge bombs carried in their backs, Dante pointed Ebony and Ivory trying to pinpoint who to shoot without getting hurt himself seen as there were 10 of them. Sparda was in front of him in a millisecond. Smoke surrounded them and Dante ran away from Sparda losing him and the demons in the smoke. He got upset, a wrong move and he could be in trouble.  
"It would be a shame if something were to hit them wouldn't it boy?" Dante looked up to see Jester who danced around the statues away from the smoke. "It would send you flying into the sky. Hahahaha."  
"You wouldn't dare." Dante's voice was serious, the explosion would be massive it wouldn't kill him but he was not in the idea of self-harm just for fun of it, not when his surroundings were unknown to him at the moment.  
"A dare you say?" Jester then changed to Arkham "My regards to my dear wife if you see her in the afterlife." Dante saw him call upon lances in the air each hitting a hell wrath. Dante was in freefall before even realizing he had jumped down of Temen-ni-gru. But not before putting a bullet pass Arkham's chest.  
The wind was cutting at his face; the speed he had falling down had him full of adrenaline. Dante felt a different wind current hit the air around him as a Shadow creature tried to get near him from his blind spot.  
"Shadows?" Dante used Ebony and Ivory spinning in the air as he shot the four creatures moving towards him then he finished them off with Rebellion. Each lash more powerful than the next, he really had missed his weapons. Just as he finished the last creature he felt something rip a passage in the air and noticing it too late he fell into the portal.  
Sparda looked down at the closing gap where Dante had fallen in; he knew were the boy had ended and who had planned it all. There was no danger but he never liked to be disturbed when he was with his family, particularly when he knew who had conspired it all and why.  
"I wonder who of the two is more foolish." The smoke had cleared and he saw the man who stood in there awaiting his orders, blood spilling from his wound. "Arkham you will go on living another day because you are still useful, try something like that again no matter who gives you the orders I will personally have your head."  
"You must understand there is so much I can deny..."  
"You're a smart man, who do you think would be more... dreadful if disobeyed?"  
"I will take it under consideration my Lord." Arkham said giving a small bow but ended in the floor unable to breathe when the dark knight made his power known. A shadow of his demon form appeared behind him, making his point clear.  
"I hope... for your sake."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN Hey team! hope u all alright thnk you 4 the great support, my fanfic is based on the system of the games to make it a little more believable and make you think you are playing a dmc game. I also use info from the anime, the novels and manga. so this Dante is a mix of all of them, well I try jaja. enjoyed the chap.
> 
> dmc is Capcom's


	7. Code Encounters

Dante felt overwhelm.

Everything was a mess.

He was not even sure what or whom to believe.

The portal that had open for him during his fall had left him near the empty building of Devil May Cry were he stood outside trying to think things over. The mission really was taking a toll on him. His power cut in half and now a copy of his late father running around.

He began to feel worried for Lady, Trish and Patty's safety, he had no idea what had happened at their end. If anything had happened to them it would be his fault since it had to do with his family. He could only hope to find what was really going on and get back before things get worse.

He knew that Arkham's words meant nothing, yet Sparda had the guns that Dante had passed to Trish for safe keeping and it worried him even more. Thinking back on Sparda he felt it would be hard for things to get worse.

He stood up from the corner he had been hiding in and walked to the door of the building. He heard a noise inside as he opened the door.

A demon had been blasted from the second floor. Dante held Ivory in his hand as he walked inside.

He knew the sound of the weapon.

He had first-hand experience wielding it and knew of only one person to have it.

The footsteps were slow but the echo reached every corner of the building.

Dante had known who it might be but he was still surprised.

Standing proud and ready for battle, eyes hidden under black sunglasses was Lady.

"Now that's a redo babe!" Dante said amazed at Lady's appearance, her black hair was now full blond and her white cloths were now black. "Never took you for a blond."

Lady smiled but not the same smile Dante had come to know, she lowered Kalina Ann to her arms ready to shoot.

"Shit." Dante focused as Lady fired the rocket launcher, he moved with ease avoiding the attack. "Not my lady." Dante whispered as he got close to the door, trying not to get hit by the fallen debris.

"You really think you can get away?" Lady asked walking towards him. "Not on my hunt."

"Wow babe take it easy, please don't tell me I'm full in dept here too." Dante played it cool, his Lady or not he would never enjoy fighting her. She hauled Kalina Ann out again this time in a closer reach. "Lady wait, let's talk about this."

But she only stopped angry at his remark.

"Lady?" her tone of voice cold "My name is Mary."

Dante said no more, he knew she was after blood so as he heard her launcher fire he dashed outside as Lady's rocket blasted the wall. Dante slide and looked back at the woman he had consider a friend.

"So you want a piece of me literally, alright then." Ebony and Ivory moved on his hands. "I was getting rusty anyways." Lady smirked clutching two grenades in her hand and running forward.

Dante realized her twisted idea; if he attacked while she had the grenades he would kill her and she knew he would never dare. "Alright then." He activated quicksilver as everything slowed around him. He walked to Lady holding the grenades and tossing them in the air, letting ebony and Ivory sing. He held Lady by her waist and threw her to the side as his power stopped. The explosion was almost upon him before he jumped aside and rolled as he hit the floor.

"You suicidal?" He said as he lay in the floor taking a breath, he heard a gun go out and Dante rolled again as he held Ebony fired at the bullets before they reached him. "Not the first time a woman wanted to kill me, but you..." He got up and pointed his guns at her "You were always my Lady."

She had her own guns out. a knee bend forward, her shades gone Dante saw how empty her eyes looked. He heard police sirens. "You aren't running?"

"Not until I have you begging for mercy." She got up but Dante was faster. He trigger unleashing his demonic energy around him in a blast, Lady was pushed back and before she could get up Dante held her down taking Kalina Ann from her. He De-triggered and looked at her.

"You can't beat me Lady and I don't want to hurt you so just stop." She stopped struggling under Dante's arm and slowly looked at him. Dante realized it was the first time she was really looking at him.

"…you really aren't him."

"Him? Dante asked confuse but Lady used it to her advantage as she hit him in the stomach with her elbow with all her strength then turned Kalina Ann on Dante and giving him an evil smile she shot at his chest.

Dante got blasted to the other side of the building as it collapsed on him. Lady smirked victorious.

"By the way, I told you my name is Mary so stop calling me Lady." She flipped Kalina Ann to her back realizing Dante was not coming out of the ruble. "Did I overdo it? I thought you'd be just as strong."

Mary froze as the ground shook all around her; the ruble blasted away and revealed a very pissed off Dante.

"I see you're still alive." She said taking out her sub-machine guns but Dante was done messing around and in a millisecond he appeared behind her, he grabbed her leg with one hand flipping her upside-down and with the other dismantled her precious weapon.

"WHAT DID YOU DOOO!?" Mary was hysterical.

"Hey don't blame me; you are the one trying to kill me with no reason at all." Dante said upset and dropped her on the floor. "Since when do you even use your birth name?"

"Since I was born!" She yelled at him as she got up.

"Are you going to stay calm?"

"I was just testing you; if I had been serious you'd be dead!"

"I really doubt that La…" He stopped knowing she was going to get worse if he called her Lady. "What is wrong with you?"

"You are alive because I'm been paid a great amount of money." She tried to pick up the pieces of Kalina Ann.

"Who's paying you? Arkham?"

"My father?, why would he even suggest the idea?"

"Why are you in good terms with your father?" Dante asked noticing the pattern. "What did he do to you?"

"What's it to you, you damn devil?" She asked with an attitude.

"You haven't killed him yet" Dante said trying to bait her but her eyes showed anger.

"What? Why in the world would I kill my own father!?" Mary yelled angry.

"You told me I was not him, who did you refer too?" He smirked. "Fair trade?"

Mary remained silent for a moment trying to calm down and cool her head; she seemed to be arguing the decision in her head.

"The younger son of Sparda, Dante." She answered with no restrained.

"Me?" He gestured to himself confused. "I just got here."

"Yeah you are… but no…" Mary stopped talking as she turned to look around. "Damn these demons and even the police…"

Dante watched her close realizing she looked nervous. "Hey Mary," his voice serious "you made a deal."

"I'm not staying to get killed…" She argued.

"You are afraid of them and not me?"

"You I can deal with…" Mary almost whispered.

"I'll help you get back safe to your crib." She glared at him.

"Why?"

"We're friends right?" She gave him a very confused look and Dante gave up. "You don't remember?"

"Actually you're the one who is confused." She looked troubled.

"You have no idea."

"We are not friends Dante." She argued at him. "Follow me."

She moved fast to a nearby sewer as she went inside and waited for Dante to meet her in the smelly tunnel.

"Great place Lad... Mary."

"You were trapped by a demon right? Nightmare?" Dante nodded.

"Yeah you don't remember?"

"Nightmare can swallow enemies and teleport them to a dimension where their trauma can even manifests as evil spirits." Mary continued letting the information sink in, but Dante remained quiet. "The one I was talking about earlier was you but from this dimension."

"So it's like an alternate universe of mine's?" He did not enjoy the answer she was giving him

"Yeah basically."

"How did this happen, how can it happen?"

"To be honest I never thought it possible, your circumstance could be different since it was Sparda who drag you to this world."

"Sparda?" Dante's eyes went wide realizing what everything meant. "Wait… oh shit, that was the real deal? He is alive!? Wait why he brought me here!?" Dante felt the world spin but Mary looked shocked. "What?"

"You met Sparda?"

"Yeah back at the stupid demon tower, shit I even tried to fight him…" Dante was not sure what to even feel with so much madness around him

"YOU WHAT!?"

"Calm your shit down Mary…"

"Have you any idea what you could have cause!?"

"No … what is he evil or something?" He was expecting anything at this point

"How are you even alive!?"

"No thanks to your dear old papa, him and stupid Gin."

"GIN?" Mary laughed as she heard Dante. "Gin? Let me guess Father told you to call him that?"

"Well he never gave me a name." Dante got annoyed. "Do you know how I can get back home?"

"No." She stay quiet studying him "And to be honest, Id rather see you suffer while you try and figure it out"

"Mary… why do you hate me so much?" He asked not been able to accept her cold stare.

Mary remained silent for a long time and Dante didn't argue giving her some space, then she looked at him in the eyes and he saw pain and anger.

"You killed my mother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN this chap was fun 2 write. hope u guys enjoy it 2. thnk u 4 reading u r all the best :)
> 
> a small note, Mary's appearance is based on lady's dmc SE 4 ex color :)
> 
> dmc is capcom's


	8. Code:  Bloodlines

It felt like he awaited trial, the hunting look in her eyes making him feel defeated.  
Dante was startled by what Lady told him, what reason he could have to commit such a crime.  
“He never gave me a reason; all was forgotten because he was the son of Sparda.” She said with a cold voice. “Bet you are proud of been a Sparda aren’t you?”  
“In my world that name only gave me more life threatening ordeals, my father’s name never did me any favors.” He pointed at her, his voice soft as he reassured her. “But I can understand your pain.”  
“How would you know the pain that has been done to me? You’re a demon, you would never understand! Not in this world or in any other.” She argued knifes in her words.  
“Lady said the same when we met.” His eyes got hidden under his white hair. “Where is the Dante of this world?”  
“One day he left for a mission, he never came back.” Something felt wrong to Dante; a piece was missing in this puzzle.  
“It’s related to how I got here?”  
“Eva begged Sparda to bring back her son, she was devastated when he left, but instead Sparda brought you here.” Mary moved closer to Dante seen as he slipped down the wall, his eyes wide. “Hey, what’s wrong?”  
“Eva…” it was a whisper 3 words that torn him   
“Yeah, Sparda’s wife, your mother.” Mary felt the tunnel had gone colder but her eyes remained on Dante; he got up slowly and walked pass her, he felt empty and drained. “Hey, where are you going!?”  
“The mansion.”  
Mary took a gun and pointed it at him. “You going back to them? Guess you really are the same after all, blood will call blood right?”  
“Eva wanted her son back regardless of the consequences… I wonder… if I would ever been capable of that if given the opportunity in the wrong time.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
Dante rested to the side of the wall as he looked at Mary.  
“Sparda left us when we were young, my mother died at the hands of demons commanded by Mundus when I was a kid”  
He slowly moved to Mary as he gently tried to touch her hair. At first Mary held her gun to his heart but slowly let it down understanding he was not going to harm her. She still flinched when she felt his touch and Dante who was testing her understood Mary had never received any kindness from him. He lowered his hand and she looked up to him confused.  
“You know… I became a demon hunter at first just because I wanted them all dead but after meeting you I knew there were more important things to fight for. We ended up been friends and working together, sadly you won’t get to see that nor understand any of it.” He whispered gently as he turned to go up to the streets. “Sorry about Kalina Ann, I know how precious that weapon is to you.”  
He smiled at her as he left; Mary only stared giving up at even trying to grasp the difference between them.  
Mary had been right about the demons, Dante kept to the shadows as he saw many of them around the area he fought Mary earlier. But he knew it was someone else she had been worried about.  
He moved around the city like a thief in the night keeping away from the tower. A while later Dante grew impatient so he stole a motorbike to reach the train station faster. He entered a store whose only occupants were the employees, Dante gently knock out the workers. He found a red hoodie to cover his hair knowing anyone would recognize the son of Sparda. He exited the store and in a sense of Déjà vu he entered the train.  
Dante could have gotten to the mansion faster if he used his devil trigger but the waste of energy and the unwanted attention made it a bad idea. He sat at the last row of seats in the last wagon paying the ticket with the stolen money he had left. Rebellion was hidden with birthday wrapper, so no one knew it was a sword. It was already morning outside as he stared at the window.  
Dante closed his eyes trying to find inner peace.  
A world different from his own,  
A world he never lost his mother or father  
Yet everything he had gain was not in this world.  
His enemies he could handle, after all he had defeated them before and he was strong; but then the game changed when Sparda appeared. It wasn’t that he couldn’t win against him, it was not impossible but he had no reason to risk his life. Then there was the undeniable fact that the demon was his father.  
A father he knew little off,  
A father he scarcely remember,  
A father who one day abandoned his own family.  
He heard footsteps near him making him feel annoyed at the interruption of his peace.  
“Oh.” Dante open his eyes as he heard the person slip to the floor as the train had hit a bump. Seen the delicate frame he knew it was a woman. “Oh, thank you.”  
“You alright?” He asked seen her bags on the floor but was still holding a small cooler in her hands; it looked like she made an effort not to drop it. She had a light red uniform; a white hood covering her head and a scarf over half her face. He waited for her to compose herself.  
“Yes, I’m sorry I’m a bit clumsy.” She said gently as she looked up to him, Dante look away not wanting for anyone to see his face. Still she continued to stare his way. Dante started to pick up her bags to give it to her.  
He felt his stomach grumble and took a deep breath. “Damn I’m hungry, been running everywhere for days.” He murmured as the woman had taken her bags and he sat down again. The woman let down her bags sitting down next to him and opened the small cooler she had been holding. “I was going to save this for later but I think you need it.” Dante rolled his eyes having hoped she would seat somewhere else away from him, but when he saw what she took out he got up exited like a little boy. She gave a small laugh at his reaction. “You like strawberry parfait?”  
“You have no idea!” Dante took it with a bright smile. The woman was about to get up but Dante stopped her  
“… You can stay if you want I haven’t had good company in a while.” Dante knew the human was harmless and she seemed honest so he tried to be polite.  
“Thank you, I’m grateful.” She said as he took the first taste, he stopped and look at the parfait thoughtfully. “Is it alright?” She asked a little worried.  
“Yeah…… it just tastes different…” Dante felt something stir in his head.  
“I made it; I apologize if it tastes wrong. I haven’t done them in a while.”  
“No… it’s good… it’s just…” It was the first time he looked at her in the eyes, he dropped the parfait and the glass shattered.  
“Oh no, let me pick it up.” She was about to get the broken glass but he stopped her.  
“Its fine, leave it, I’ll do it.” He noticed the train began to halt as he looked up.  
“We arrived.” She whispered as Dante got up picking Rebellion.  
“Thanks for the Sunday.”  
“Wait!” She held him by his sleeve. “Where are you going?”  
“…… I don’t know, I’m far away from home. By the way, out of curiosity are you working somewhere?”  
“Oh the uniform, actually I like to help in the kitchens of the Sparda mansion.”  
“Sparda’s mansion……” He tried to sound as calm as possible.  
“You wish to see it?  
Dante gently pulled away and put his hand in his pocket. “I thank you for your hospitality but I want nothing to do with that Demon.”  
“Why not?” Her voice was sweet and humble.  
“He’s a demon lord; you humans don’t see the big picture do you? Not until is too late.” He walked away getting out from the train. He was walking silently around town, as he got close to the mansion he let his sword out of the wrapping holding it high as he look around the area. Dante smile as he found the gardens he used to play in back to life.  
“Seeds of love.” He whispered taking a rose from the garden. “This side of the garden is beautiful.”  
“This side of the garden is where the Sparda family spends their time, its private.” He turned meeting the woman from the train.  
“Sparda’s family? Sorry can’t really imaging the all-powerful Sparda drinking tea like a normal person.” He noticed the lady had seen Rebellion on his back. “You knew I would be here huh?”  
“Rebellion.” She whispered. “I haven’t seen it in a long time.” She looked away and stared back at Dante. “One day Sparda came back after 5 days with two swords each crafted by him, each with a name.”  
Dante listen to her in silence, he knew the story already. “So? He has many swords, what’s so special of him returning with them?”  
“The day he came back was the day his twin sons were born, as a keepsake when they turned 8 he gave them each a sword, Rebell…”  
“Rebellion for Dante, Yamato for Vergil.” Dante said while holding Rebellion. “Funny it’s the same.”  
“The same?” Dante looked at the woman; his eyes warm and gentle something rare for him.  
“I was also 8 when I received my first weapon.”  
He felt the air around him shift, recognizing the power that was calling him out, without a word he jump up to the trees.  
“Wait!” The woman called to him.  
“Sorry.” Were his only words to her it would always be the only words to her, he didn’t even glance at her as he continued to speed around the garden.  
As he was about to arrive to the grand entrance of the mansion he felt the shiver of the cold winds around him. He whistled when he saw the demon that was causing it.  
“Fido it’s been a long time, can’t say I’m not surprise to see you here too.” Dante slide around the ice, the 3 heads of the demon turned at the same time. Cerberus was annoyed by his presence.  
“I would have you chomped.”  
“How nice of you, want a treat? Bet they send you to find me.”  
Dante felt Rebellion calling out to something but he kept playing with Cerberus. “Wanna go out for a walk?” Cerberus kept quiet but it was obvious he didn’t enjoy the new company.  
“If it weren’t because of the Prince’s orders I would have had your head.” Cerberus said as Dante walked pass him.  
“Prince?” Dante was taken aback until the power hit him again and then he knew who Rebellion was calling. A voice that cut worse than blades.   
“It’s nice of you to come out and greet me, after all no one does heartwarming family reunions like us.” The cold blue eyes mirror Dante’s. “Won’t you agree?”  
Dante looked away, this world was tossing him from one unwanted reunion to the next, and each blow was making its hit at home. It was too soon for this meeting yet it was necessary. He took a deep breath and whispered the name like some kind of taboo.  
“……Vergil……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for the long wait. a big thank you 2 all of you wonderful fans is because of u I keep writing. so ready for the family reunion? ;)


	9. Code 9: Brothers

There was supposed to be only one son of Sparda, yet two were born.  
The power of Sparda was split in half.  
Two swords were forged.  
One amulet split in two.  
Everything was divided.  
They were two sides of the same coin.  
If Dante was fire, Vergil was ice.  
If Dante was strength, Vergil was speed.  
Dante shunned his demon half, Vergil embraced it.

Vergil looked at Dante not as an equal but as a nuisance, that look would never change.  
"How pleasant to see you brother."  
Dante smirked, even in a different world Vergil was still Vergil; his voice, his mannerism and the stance that spoke power and control.  
"I think we can both agree we are not brothers, at least not in this universe."  
"This universe or the other it means nothing. The results would be the same, we are kin." Vergil walked forward, each step like a predator.  
"Yeah well on my side of the story you didn't like me so much and made a point of stabbing me with my own sword." Dante's eyes stirred to Vergil's right hand, there in his grasp laid Vergil's most cherish weapon, its cold steel able to cut anything. If Mary had not explained what happened he would question Vergil about his weapon, but he knew they all had the right to them. None were stolen.  
"She asked me to find you."  
“Who Mary? Dante asked annoyed, Vergil kept silent as if thinking the words he wanted to speak  
“Eva”  
The words were empty yet the name still stung Dante. The emotion in his eyes was not lost to Vergil  
"Since when do you listen to anyone?" Cerberus three heads lowered themselves to Vergil, but he touched the middles one's nose and then moved away. Dante understood that Vergil was the demons master. "You know I take it back, I think I do want you to treat me like your little brother." He took Rebellion in his hand and pointed it at Vergil. "After all it was you who always gave me a great work out."  
"I have no time for your games Dante." Vergil's voice snapped.  
"Then make time." Dante's eyes glared. "You took mine away, is only fair."  
"You dare challenge me to combat?"  
"Do I look like I even give a damn? We've had this conversation before; I don't care about the family name. That was always your job and obsession, an obsession that got you killed."  
Dante knew he was not his Vergil, but when he came forth the resentment had gotten to him. So many things he had wished to say to him, so many questions he never got answered and the last time he talked to him forever hunted him.  
"Will you not listen to reason?"  
"Do I look reasonable to you?"  
Dante glared at Vergil as the other responded the same way. Vergil's eyes were cold their color paler than Dante's, practically turning grey.  
"If you won't fight me leave me alone, I have enough things on my head." Dante lowered Rebellion.  
"You have enough space to spare in that empty head of yours."  
"You are just as good with your words as the original; I thought you'd be different considering Mary." Dante rested in one leg "Or did I do something to you as well?"  
Dante knew he had rattled the beast's cage.  
Vergil disappeared in seconds and Dante only felt the blow on his head as he hit the ground. Dante had always hated Vergil's teleportation power, he considered it unfair.  
"This just keeps getting better and better."  
"Hear me out." Vergil walked around Dante. "If I win, you listen to what I have to say."  
"Now you want to talk? Forget it my pride is in the line." Dante looked up at him, Vergil seemed to have an inner conflict with himself, still he held control over his emotions and thoughts; nothing would break the mask he always wore.  
"You misunderstand me brother." Vergil let a phantom sword slice Dante in the arm just to make a point but the cut healed just as quickly. "I'm not asking you."  
"Heh Alright Verge" Dante held Rebellion. "I hope you don't bore me."  
"I did try to be civilized." Vergil said blue phantom swords surrounding him.  
Dante ran forward towards his brother, Rebellion was cutting the ground as it was launched forward with power. Vergil took out Yamato ready to cut Dante down.  
But neither blade reached its mark.  
Everything around them got hit by their demonic energy.  
Rebellion and Yamato were stop by the elder sword of power separating the rivals from each other.  
Vergil's eyes were unreadable while Dante's showed rebellion against the power that oppressed him.  
Red and Blue had crashed against purple.  
"Well that would have been… chaotic." Sparda held Force Edge steady between his son's swords; he was calm as he looked at them staying longer on Vergil. "One must never haste."  
Vergil kept his eyes on Dante but slowly moved them to Sparda; the unspoken agreement was made as Vergil withdrew Yamato slowly putting it back in its black scabbard. Dante retreated Rebellion against his better judgment. He didn't trust them but he knew not to cross swords with devils far stronger than him for no reason.  
"I will let this little brawl go with no reprehension considering the situation." Sparda gave Dante a look while he spoke. "But know that my sons should know better discipline." He glanced at Vergil to make a point as he lower Force Edge.  
"My apologies, Dante kept been difficult."  
"Eva called me, she mentioned you two were about to meet and she was afraid something could happen." Sparda was calm but Dante was no a fool to be at ease. "I do hope Mary didn't give you the wrong impression of us."  
"Oh she was home welcoming alright; almost had blasted me to pieces." Dante put Rebellion on his back. "The girl really has a thing for me." Suddenly he felt concern over the girl, she may not be his Lady but to Dante it felt wrong to let something happen to her. "Where is she? You… won't harm her right?"  
"You can relax son, no harm will come to her." Sparda gave him a small smile.  
"So what now? You going to take me against my will? Dante asked waiting to hear their real intensions, Vergil never reacted but Sparda's eyes widen.  
"Of course not! Dante you are my son, what reason could I have to take you prisoner?" Sparda seemed insulted by his words.  
"Aren't I? I was taken from my world against my will and for all that have happened, have I got any reason to think otherwise?"  
"Dante, there was a mistake."  
"You mistook me for my evil self? Don't think so."  
"My son is not evil." Sparda seemed upset. "He just does things differently."  
"What good reason was there in killing Lad... Mary's mother? Was I trying to become a full demon or something that I needed a sacrifice? Cause last time that happened…"  
"That is none of your concern." Vergil's voice cut like daggers as his eyes pierced Dante trying to silence him. Sparda kept silent as he looked at his two son's interaction and knew it was going to be challenging.  
"Vergil." Sparda's voice was soft; he maintained his eyes on Vergil. "Try to be understanding, after all you did made things complicated by using Jester to play with him."  
"What!? You send that damn clown! Dante almost held his twin guns at his hands but tried to remain calm. "You never change do you? Sadistic as always."  
Vergil paid Dante no importance, his eyes always on Sparda like a trained soldier but he remained quiet giving no excuse or any denial of the accusation.  
"Could we please move to the mansion, I am famished and would really love to have some tea with my wife, who is of course worried about all this." Sparda tried to cut the tension between his sons but the twins were even bitterer than he thought. "Dante could you please meet with your mother she thinks you dislike her and it pains me to see her that way."  
"No." He answered abruptly, he didn't intent to say it out loud but he did not regret saying it "You are all…" Dante was about to say fake but he reconsider. They were just as real as his own and only now was he really feeling the effects of the words. Maybe that was why he was so upset. "I can't accept this world; if you knew what I'd have to endure you would understand why I see this world so upsetting."  
He saw Vergil's face flinch for a moment, before he constructed his mask again but he wonder why Vergil seemed concerned over his words. Dante began to think maybe Sparda was to be taken more serious.  
"Dante, to me family is important."  
"Yeah well it didn't seem like it was in my side of the story, considering you left us."  
"And in this universe it was you who left." Vergil spoke with caution. "You just decided to go and get yourself killed, you had everything you wanted and yet YOU walk away NOT father."  
"I'm dead?" Dante whispered concerned.  
"Enough both of you." Sparda's voice boomed with authority. "Dante I understand you need some time to get use to all this so Vergil show your brother around the mansion and try to make him feel at ease." He walked pass the elder twin giving a small glance at Dante. "When you have calmed down I will be right here to answer any questions, but only when you accept what is going on and I will not have you like this in front of your mother."  
Dante was about to respond but Vergil hit him with a phantom sword. "Don't." He whispered slitting his eyes as Sparda left. Dante glared his way.  
Vergil only stood with no concern or dismay.  
"You gonna give me an apology?"  
"Are you expecting one?" Vergil walked near him and Dante could feel the demon energy Vergil was giving away trying to make a point. "I wish to speak with you, follow me."  
"If this is another trap I will not hesitate to cut you down."  
"Have you forgotten my code of honor?"  
Dante looked sideways, Vergil was still Vergil in this world, which concerned him a little maybe he was been a little too paranoid.  
"Ok big bro, let's talk."  
"Not here, follow me."  
"What's the difference between here and someplace else?"  
"Because walls have eyes and floors have ears, it will be wise to remember that brother."  
Vergil gave him no explanation or heads up; he just called Yamato, cutting himself on his hand and used his blood to draw a symbol in the ground pushing Dante inside disappearing. He followed after Dante as he set his plan in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN heyy team! thanks 4 the support. hope you enjoy this chap with Vergil, Sparda and Dante all together. this was very fun 2 do. sorry for the long wait work had me very busy.


	10. Code Propositions

Dante would never get over the fact he was resting on Vergil's bed while his brother cleaned Yamato, it was a scene from a family drama. After pushing him into the room, Vergil had left with no word, not even giving Dante a glance. He wasn’t gone for long but it irked Dante that Vergil was not giving him the time of day after making such a big commotion in front of Sparda. He knew Vergil was doing it to annoy him to make him lose his cool and sadly it was working. Dante expected many places Vergil would take him to talk but his room was far from his mind, he knew Vergil wanted to make a point of something but it was Dante who would need to figure it out.  
The room itself spoke Vergil all over, "Organize", blue ruled as a color, so the room was giving off the calm soul of his brother and it was making Dante's fiery spirit go nuts. The place didn't look like any he had been before in any of the dimensions and the air around was strange to Dante.  
"Verge how many baths could Yamato need?" Dante asked after feeling he had had enough  
"Never more than you will ever require." Was the calm response.  
"That was rude, I don't…" Dante sniffed himself for a moment and was taken by surprise. "Ok true but I haven't had the time or luxury this day's bro." He said taking off his red coat and tossing it to the floor.  
"I hope you realize you will need to pick that dreadful thing up from the carpet, I can endure the smell on you but it will never leave the carpet, the bed is already lost." Vergil spoke  
Dante remained amazed, looking at Vergil who worried over Dante's silence turned to see what was wrong.  
"I don't recall you ever been so soundless before, on the contrary it would be next to impossible to keep your mouth shut."  
"After seen this world and listening to Mary, I thought nothing was the same." Dante stared at his twin. "You're the only damn thing that makes sense in this universe."  
"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Vergil inquired.  
"I'm not sure…" Dante let himself fall back on Vergil's bed trying to hide the truth in his eyes.  
"Do I need to concern myself with your mental health?"  
"See that's you, sarcastic, clean freak, composed, organized and honorable big brother Vergil." Dante laughed. "It was the same back then; you would hate it when I came into your room and make a mess. Back when we lived like a family."  
Silence followed but it did not feel wrong to neither. Vergil stopped cleaning Yamato and held it up as he walked to Dante, observing him. "I assume you wish to return to your original body?"  
"How observant of you bro." Dante mocked. "But I know it won't be for free so what's going to be the deal?"  
"I need you to play family." Vergil's voice was cold and to the point.  
"Fuck off." Dante sat up. "Just let me find Gin and everything will be settled, besides I have a fight to settle with him."  
"May I remind you that in this dimension you have no friends and no allies… only family. Like your side of the story there are things that need to replace the other."  
"So what...? I'll be replacing myself by playing family?" Dante was feeling unsettled at Vergil’s words  
"You will be acting like a son of Sparda." Vergil said proudly. "You keep your head down and do as your told, play the role of the second son."  
"I don't like this deal."  
"I will turn you back to your current self, but I will need you to stay with me."  
"Why? You feel lonely bro?" Dante teased  
"Sparda won't trust you to do as you're told and to avoid trouble; he would if I tell him you will stay with me so I can keep an eye on you" Vergil explain ignoring Dante’s remarks  
"I thought that was why Mary was around."  
"Do I look so desperate, as to ask a human for help?" Vergil sounded insulted. "You misunderstand me brother, I will explain that to father but I won't have you near me all day; I would go mad, you can join that woman and hunt down enemy demons that have been trying to start trouble."  
"And you think he won't figure it out?"  
"He already knows I will try it, but he also believes I am capable of keeping you out of trouble."  
"Am I also sleeping in your room?" Dante asked with an evil playful smirk.  
"Don't jest." Vergil continued.  
"Where are we anyways, this is not the mansion, or the tower." He had to ask, Dante could not keep the bad aura of the place out of his mind.  
"Is it of such significance to you?" Vergil never had any patience with Dante.  
"I'll considerate our deal… if you're nice enough bro." Dante gave Vergil an evil grin as the older twin rolled his eyes out of annoyance “Did you just roll your eyes at me?  
"Dante wanted to aid father with hunting the demons that had rebelled against him, but he was against the idea." Vergil looked around the room. "This place is what he used to call our uprising."  
"… This is your house?"  
"No, this is just our rendezvous spot for when Dante wanted to go against fathers orders; he even had a name for this place." Vergil said reminiscing  
"And you just tagged along?"  
"Letting Dante go alone was like allowing a disaster befall the world." Vergil's eyes showed he was displeased with just the thought.  
"Now why does it feel like your insulting me bro?" To Dante it felt as if the comment was personally for him.  
"Well if you feel that way it's only because I hit something in that empty space you call brain."  
"Alright Vergil let's get down to business; what is it that you want from me?" He stared at the mirror image of himself.  
"You will come with me to Temen-ni-gru."  
"What? You just want me locked in that damn tower." Dante argued he was not pleased with the thought.  
"You disappoint me brother, if you think that's the best I can do." Dante felt a shiver run down his spine at Vergil’s words  
"If you want to talk about disappointments then let me tell you the story of the evil twin brother that went on as a crazy bastard over power and raised the damn tower. So did pops raised it just for fun or was it you again? Really it won't surprise me one way or the other." Vergil remained calm studying his brother but Dante just couldn't take the silence. "Yeah go on; let's listen to you going power hungry all over again. Please one time was not enough."  
Vergil remained calm studying his brother as he answered his question. "It was you, Dante."  
Dante was not sure what to ask or if to deny it, he had no right to any; still it felt as if the actions taken on this world was his own and it hurt. Then it was the silent voice telling him something far worse, would he dare ask?  
"What reason would I have?" Dante's voice was empty but Vergil's eyes grew even colder.  
"Does it bother you that much?"  
"That he killed her mother to raise that demonic tower? …Yes." Dante felt Vergil was trying to get at something else. "What?"  
"Nothing."  
"Spill it out Verge." Dante pushed feeling  
"You criticize your counterpart of this world as if you had not done any wrongs."  
"What are you getting at?" he could feel the knife in Vergil’s words  
"Tell me, were you that desperate to get rid of your family's shadow you kill your own twin?"  
The black handgun was raised as 3 blue swords surrounded Dante's head.  
"Did I hit a nerve?" Vergil had attacked Dante with his own actions in order to make him realized how things are here, but it occurred to Dante other possibilities.  
"Did you kill your brother?"  
"No." The phantom swords vanished as Dante also lowered Ebony, Vergil's face held no emotion.  
"Why didn't you stop him?" Dante was rattled, he really never expected anything from his twin but even in a different universe their relationship was the same. Were they destined to always be against each other?  
"… I was unavailable."  
"Of course you were, that clearly still remained the same; you never cared about anything but yourself." Dante picked Rebellion from the floor and walked to the door, he was feeling tired his energy was not the same as before.  
"Don't leave the house, I can't guarantee your safety."  
"Safety? I can take care of myself why would I even ask for your protection?" Dante stare at Vergil as he gave him an evil smirk.  
"Tell me brother how long would you last against me in that form." Vergil's eyes sparkle with malice as Dante tried not to give anything away. He had noticed it but he never even dared think that thought.  
"Where is that son of a bitch?"  
"I told you, you get your body back if you cooperate, nothing will change otherwise." Vergil said in a matter of fact tone but Dante kept pushing his own questions.  
"Did you ever care about him? Did you even saw him as your brother?"  
They both stared at each other, eyes never leaving the other, the silence ruling the unspoken words. Vergil's cold steady eyes never waver; any emotion and Dante got his answer.  
"I get it."  
Vergil didn't stop him as he left.  
Head to full to think clear. Dante needed time, time to take it all in and find his path again. He was walking to the room he knew would be his, just next to Vergil's.  
He opened the door and was welcomed by the warm color of red, just as messy as his own room, very much alike in details. He rested Rebellion on the wall, Ebony and Ivory on the small table next to the queen size bed. He eyed everything but found no clue over his counterpart. He stepped in through the bathroom door and ready for a well deserve bath.  
After a while in the bathtub he opened his eyes and got out, choosing the first red coat he could find before he heard the crash coming from Vergil's room. He felt his own body react to it the energy that the other twin was giving away and Dante worried he knew something was up. He went back to Vergil's room.  
But the twin was not there.  
The window was broken allowing a cold breeze to enter the azure room. Dante eyed the outside realizing he knew the place perfectly. He had been in the area not so long ago and it brought even more questions.  
"Shit!" Dante fell back escaping the hit of a scarecrow demon. "Wanna play?" He was about to hit the demon and vent his bad mood until a gunshot blasted it away. He looked back wide eyed at the dark gun.  
"Are you alright son? Dante had to admit the demon Lord made him a little nervous when he appeared out of nowhere, Sparda was not looking at Dante but was staring out the window.  
"I was looking for Verge."  
"He just left to Temen-ni-gru." Sparda told him calmly Dante nodded and was about to go. "Son a moment of your time if you be so kind?"  
Dante stopped, turning as he felt the need to say a sassy comment but remember Vergil's deal.  
"I would advise caution."  
"You will end up losing another son." Dante could not help himself.  
"I trust Vergil enough to know how to handle any type of situation." He said proudly.  
"You like him more don't you, can't really blame you he is the decent one after all, more devil blood in him than there was ever giving to me." Dante snapped. "The admirable son Vergil, but big mouth rebellious Dante could not compare. Yet he couldn't stop me from raising that tower that YOU sealed away or killing Mary's mother." Dante needed to say it; Vergil's respond had annoyed him.  
Sparda fixed his eyes on Dante watching him carefully, his eyes went cold. "Son do you consider yourself capable of such actions?"  
Dante remain silent for a moment. "No and don't call me son." He argued.  
"What would you have me call you then?"  
"…Dante just… Dante."  
"Very well, I will respect your wishes."  
"What are you doing here anyways?"  
"I rather not share my motives just yet." Sparda hid Ombra as he gave Dante his attention. "Dante about that incident, Vergil WAS your motive." His eyes soften a bit. "The demon lords that once worked for Mundus took your brother away to the demon world."  
"I battle Mundus's generals once; Vergil could have taken them no problem."  
Sparda gave him a smile that confused Dante. "What?"  
"You said those identical words to me when I questioned your distance to your brother once." That got Dante’s interest  
"And you never consider that fact before? Where were you when all this happened?"  
"I was away with your mother at the moment, I came back when I realized my powers were unsealed, you and Vergil almost died that night. I will never forget how I found the two of you; I had to send Eva away before bringing you in the house." Sparda seemed pained at the memory. "They had sealed the gates I once used to travel back so there was no way to enter the demon world at the moment. When you returned to the mansion you found your brother gone and no time to contact me, so you did what you thought was right and sacrificed everything in the name of family."  
Dante remained silent he knew what he was capable off in his younger days especially for his family.  
"Mary's mother had figure out what her husband wanted to do to her and had been attacked. When you found her she made an agreement with you, her life for Mary's and you agreed, but instead of telling her the truth you took the blame."  
"Why is Arkham still alive then!?" Dante yelled.  
"You didn't want Mary to lose both her parents in one night; she would have lost her will, so you gave her a reason to keep on fighting by trying to avenge her mother by killing you, a task most difficult for such a young girl. You used Ann's blood and yours to finish the ritual."  
"What about the pendant? Vergil should have had the other half."  
"He left it for you to find and understand how to find him; the bond you too shared was very strong."  
"And we almost got killed; bet Verge complaint about that for a while." Dante rolled his eyes. "So what's the deal with the damn tower? Why is it still there?"  
"I gave you each a dominion to rule so you could train and harness your power."  
Dante looked up. "A dominion?"  
"Yes, Temen-ni-gru to Vergil."  
"And to me?" He knew before asking.  
"Mallet Island."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN Hey team sorry I got late with the update, have I said I love writing Vergil and Dante chaps? no? jajaja thanks for all the support comments and follow it makes me very happy *hugs* hope you enjoy the mission


	11. Code Dominions

"You should take some time to understand everyone here Dante, trust me I wager you will find it very entertaining."  
Dante recalled Sparda's words as he had returned to the mansion. Sparda went out again on some personal matters.  
Dante had remained in the hallway for a while trying to think of everything he had learned. There was more to this Dante than he had wanted to believe or maybe it was the reason he had continued to ask, to know the truth. He had asked but it did not make him feel any better.  
He had decided to talk to Vergil. There were some things only he could answer, and he needed to get his body back to its correct age. He was going down the grand stairs when he saw Mary arguing with someone over the phone.  
"Mary!?" Dante had walked towards the commotion. "What are you doing here?" She had changed cloths to what looked like a school uniform. She turned giving him her attention and her eyes went wide. Apparently she was not expecting him in the mansion; she ended the call so he could not know who she spoke too.  
"None of your business." She walked pass him but he held her by the wrist. "Let go!" She snapped at him.  
"Hey, cut it out with the attitude Mary, I'm just concerned as to why you're in a demon lord's house? Please don't tell me you're going to pick a fight with Sparda."  
"I'll ask you if I need counseling from a demon." She argued. "And by the way I live here you dimwit."  
"Half demon actually." Dante said smirking then grasped at what Mary had just said. "What!?"  
"Oh shut up." Mary was annoyed.  
"How can you hate Tony so much and still live in his house." Mary stared at him weirdly then seemed to understand who he meant and rolled her eyes. "What?" Dante asked seen her attitude.  
"Tony Redgrave." She whispered. "Do you know you used that name so I wouldn't find you?"  
"Smart." He smirked.  
"Not when your own guns have it engraved on it." She glared at Dante as she walked closer. "And I live here because of my father's work; trust me I have tried to get away from here. What are you up to anyways?"  
"I was on my way to see Vergil; I got some unfinished business with him."  
"So you finally met the other Sparda." She was not very surprised. "I hope you realize Vergil is not going to take your side, he is more his father than you ever were."  
"I know."  
"And you can change your plans; Vergil is not in the tower." Mary turned around.  
"What? How do you know?"  
"Because I was just there looking for him and Cerberus told me he was away."  
"Maybe you missed him."  
"Hardly, besides Cerberus would have send word."  
"You work for Verge?" Dante asked worried.  
"No." Mary saw the look in his face. "Why?"  
"It's just odd, to see you two together." Dante looked at her realizing something. "Wait, you guys aren't together right!?"  
"OF COURSE NOT!" Mary yelled angrily. "What in hell made you think THAT!?"  
"Just making sure since you didn't try to kill each other in this dimension." Dante tried to calm her.  
"My personal vendetta is with Dante not Vergil, but we have crossed each other enough times in the past." She glared at Dante. "…Sparda stopped the last one." She mentioned upset.  
"That bad?" He questioned intrigued.  
"Things escalated to a level of mass destruction very fast." Mary started to go up the stairs when she stopped and turned back to Dante. "…Why Lady?"  
It took Dante by surprise but he didn't let it show as he realized what she was asking.  
"That's what I called you since you never gave me your name, you kept it afterwards." He changed tactics. "Hey why were you going to see Vergil?"  
"Just because, don't you know the word privacy." She noticed he wanted to tell her something but was trying to control himself. "You're up to something."  
She smiled, but it did not reach his eyes. He had decided on going his own path.  
"Changed of plans, I'm going to his dominion."  
"What did you just say?" Mary asked hoping she had heard wrong.  
"I said I want to go to Mallet Island." Dante repeated as he played with his snow hair.  
"Why would you want to go to that forsaken island?"  
"Because I want to know more."  
"About? I've been answering your questions, what else are you after?" Mary looked nervous something about the island was making her lose her cool.  
"The truth." He looked at Mary, his eyes distant and thoughtful. "I want to find out what really happened to him."  
"Why can't you just believe what you're told?"  
"Because who better to know than me?" He whispered. "You don't have to follow me Mary you can stay and ask Verge about that night." He hit were he wanted to.  
"What are you talking about?" Mary seemed upset and taken by surprised by Dante's comment. "I would never ask that monster anything."  
"Well then I'm a monster too since we are twins."  
"He is not your brother."  
"I'm still a demon." He argues but Mary's eyes flared.  
"A half demon I work with and trust in the other dimension." Mary moved into Dante's eyesight. "A demon who I consider a friend." Her eyes were determent, her will unbreakable. Dante knew she had been thinking about what he told her.  
"So you're ok with me but not the other; because of what I told you or something else?" He was intrigued to know what she was thinking, he knew Lady and her games but Mary was all Lady had tried not to be.  
"I'm going with you to Mallet island Dante and that's final." She had leaned towards his face so he could see her clear and up close.  
"Why do I get the feeling you only want to go because you want to stop me from finding something out?" If his words had hit a mark she did not show it and he got tired of playing around. Time waited for no one. "Whatever Mary." He said looking distant. "Vergil will get angry at you for helping me."  
"When did we give you the idea that we care for each other?"  
"I know this Vergil does not enjoy my company much…"  
"What are you talking about?" Mary seemed confused.  
"He just wants to kill me as badly as ever." He told her as he saw Mary take out her cell phone. "Hey what are you up to?"  
"I'm going to check were that damn island is, you do know it moves constantly right?"  
"Yeah but who are… never mind." He said rolling his eyes as he heard Mary talking over in a strange dialect for a moment then started talking normally. "Was that demon language?" Mary never stopped surprising him. She hushed him as she ended the conversation glaring at him.  
"Yes it's a code for when I talk with any of Vergil's demons." She smirked. "By the way, you know that if you go to Mallet Island Vergil will get upset and cancel whatever deal you two had."  
Dante rolled his eyes, he was never hopeful in the first place. "Why do they call Vergil prince?" He asked remembering Cerberus words when he first met his twin. Mary made a notion for him to follow her outside.  
"You do realized that when Sparda defeated Mundus he became the new emperor right?" She said casually, but Dante stopped eyes wide as she turned to look at him noticing the silence. "You didn't realize… why I am not surprise?"  
Dante had thought of it, but it was never something to have in mind when everything else was happening yet it should have been obvious.  
"That would make his twin sons some sort of princes, but you never enjoyed the title. Vergil just kept saying he was not interested in a title sported by a disgrace such as Mundus." At that she smiled as if the memory made her happy.  
"Sounds like him, what about Sparda I never thought of him enjoying the spotlight like that."  
"He didn't. He ruled for a while just to keep the peace and the demons in place. Then he just disappeared for a time after locking the demon world from the human world. Years later he met Eva and well you know the rest."  
"I'm guessing Mundus's generals were spared by Sparda and they repay him by going after his family." Dante spoke as he reached the entrance. "Is he always at the tower?"  
Mary went outside towards the garage as she answered knowing who he spoke of. "Most of the time, but that was after you disappeared, before that he spent most of his time at the mansion." Mary told him as Dante began to think. Vergil had been affected by his death more than he thought, or maybe it had something to do with Sparda.  
"What are you getting?"  
"You expect me to go without weapons? Thanks to you Kalina Ann is been repaired, but lucky for me I had made a smaller version." Mary winked as she opened a chest, inside was a smaller version of Kalina Ann. To Dante it looked like a prototype.  
"You still mad?"  
"I'm trying not to kill you before I get pay." She glared at him.  
"I thought you liked me."  
"Don't get weird ideas, I just…" She fell silent as she packed all her weapons and dragged a motorbike hidden in a corner.  
"So you know where to go right?"  
"First we wait on the docks but before that…" She looked at him up and down.  
"See something you like babe?" He winked at her. "I know I can be…"  
"You need to change cloths and hair."  
"Excuse me?"  
"I don't want surprises, most demons think your dead, if they see you now..."  
"They already know, who wouldn't with all that commotion I did when I got here."  
"Vergil and Sparda took care of that."  
"How?"  
"You don't want to know, just do it; besides it won't last long once you go demon, your hair will go back to normal." She argued.  
"I hate this idea."  
"Not as much as I hate yours so work it." She pointed to the small room in the garage. "I'll give you what you need just wait."  
After almost an hour Dante was sure he was going to lose it, Mary had dyed his hair black and had giving him a different color coat. The worst part was when she came back with a sealed heavy box; he stared at her in question.  
"What is that?" She didn't look at him. "I know I'm not going to like it but I still want to know, tell me."  
"You can't take Rebellion Dante."  
He towered over her.  
"What did you say babe?" that had him   
"I'm sorry but everyone knows Rebellion belongs to Dante it's your trademark sword."  
"I can hide it." He argue glaring.  
"I'm not willing to risk it." She looked up at him.  
"Mary if you're too scared you can stay, but I don't care if any of them find out, so screw all of this."  
"You won't even make it half way. Dante, try to understand that you don't know how the Sparda's work, you have the name but not the discipline and they won't tolerate that."  
"What's so wrong with trying to go to Mallet Island? What are they hiding?" She flinched for a moment and Dante knew he had gotten what he wanted.  
"I'm trying to help you."  
"Why? You don't owe me anything." Mary remained silent, her anger already getting the best of her. Dante took a deep breath and cooled off. "Fine, let's do it your way then, but this better be good."  
"I got you a weapon." she opened the box and Dante glared.  
"You're kidding."  
"What wrong with my choice?"  
"Agni &Rudra…" He pointed out. "This was your choice?"  
"Yeah, hey be thankful I got you a weapon, besides your weapons are still on Mallet Island."  
"Gin has Alastor!" He yelled. "That should be mine."  
"It was until you gave it to him." Mary said taking the Scimitars out.  
"I gave Alastor to him?"  
"Look we don't have time for this just take them, you already know how to handle them well and they won't talk."  
"How did you even get them from Temen-ni-gru?"  
"…Nevan." She answered.  
"She was the demon you were talking to earlier wasn't she?"  
"She has the most brains, now shut up and get ready."  
She knew he was displeased but didn't waiver, they didn't talk while they walked towards a small plane. They had arrived to the docks were Mary talked over with some people trying to get a clear on the flight. As Mary had said, no one realized who he was.  
"You do realize I can get there easy by flying right?"  
"You do realize you would spend unnecessary energy on flying right? You're devil trigger would be spend so when you'll need it you won't have it."  
"Will I need my devil trigger?"  
"Do you even realize where we are going?"  
"Mallet Island."  
"It used to be Mundu's and also his generals are still there, they won't be happy about you showing up."  
"Can I ask why so much trouble over my appearance when everyone knows I'm around?"  
"This way no word will reach Sparda or Vergil's ears about us, also I already told you they covered up your mess." Dante stared at Mary waiting for the answer, she rolled her eyes. "Vergil." Dante's eyes went wide; he can never perceive the other twin playing dress up.  
"Vergil…? Angry guy, hate humans and everything around him? Vergil dressed up as me?"  
"It worked."  
"Please tell me you have pictures."  
"Dante, why are you having trouble believing this?"  
"Because Vergil would never do something that would damage his pride."  
"…" Mary remained silent; she believed something had gone wrong during the reunion of the twins. "The Vergil I know almost killed me for attacking his brother." She opened the door of the plane as she looked back at him. "He went against Sparda's orders when it concerned Dante and even killed in the name of family." She watched Dante closely waiting for a reaction but he remained stern and quiet. "Anyway get on, we have till midnight to get there or we will miss it."  
Dante remained just as quiet as he got inside the small plane; he looked at it reminiscing about an old memory.  
"Hey Mary, have you ever met anyone by the name of Trish?" He only asked out of curiosity but he had no hope knowing the events would had changed her birth"  
"No, never heard of her why? Friend of yours? She asked starting the plane.  
"Yeah."  
They both kept silent as they moved to the sky towards the cursed island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: hey guys hope u r all doing ok, as always thnk u 4 ur support, reading ur comments always makes my day *smiles*   
> note of interest, I used Dante's new skin for dmc 4 SE ;)


	12. code Mallet Island

He was going down the stairs, the noise he had heard startled him and had him worried, but before he could get to the living room she had come running picking him up. He could sense her fear and worried as they arrived to her room. She let him down in the closet and buried him with her cloths; she broke her perfume bottles all over the area and even went to get Rebellion.  
"Mom! What's wrong, where is Vergil?" He was still sleepy and was confused.  
"Dante listen to me, no matter what, don't come out." Her voice was strong; she was trying not to let fear control her.  
"Mom?"  
"Promise me Dante! No matter what you see or hear, you won't come out! Her eyes were wide trying to get him to understand but he was starting to doubt everything as he nodded. She closed the closet and with some boxes and other objects tried to hide the door.  
Then he felt it, the strong demon scent and blood…  
Blood,  
Screams,  
Laughter,  
Death.  
She remained against the closet trying to keep him from been found, trying to stop him from opening the door. She whispered to him but he was lost in the fear and panic.  
Everything was covered in red.  
"MOTHER!"  
"Dante! …Dante…" He heard a faraway voice calling him, but he didn't want to listen, he needed to help her, he could have, if only… if only he had… more…  
"DANTE!"  
He woke up, eyes wide and sweat all over his face; for a moment he didn't know where he was. He saw Mary, her face hysteric.  
"Dante you're finally awake!?"  
"What? What's going on? What's that noise? He asked as an alarm kept making noise all over the small plane.  
"We are gonna crash, something hit us! I can't get the plane to safety with this wind."  
A strong turbulence hit them and Dante hit his head, he was annoyed, he held Mary closed to him as he got up. "You have to trust me, ok?"  
"What?"  
He didn't answer as he broke the top of the plane letting the winds crush them. Mary yelled holding her bag while Dante jumped off letting the winds carry him away, then he triggered flying back to help Mary. Holding her up towards him he then flew away towards the clouded scenario they were in, even with his devil vision he had trouble seen his surroundings.  
"Go forward!" Mary yelled. "We don't have much time!"! Dante didn't answered he concentrated and continue towards the mist. "We're close." An explosion behind them made him loose concentration as he almost hit a wall. "Watch out!" He did a spin to avoid the wall letting go of Mary as he DE-triggered. "Well you sure know how to make a landing." Mary got up feeling pain on her back.  
"Well my bad if I woke to total chaos back there and wasn’t sure what the hell was going on. What the hell happened!?" Dante asked keeping an eye on everything around him as he tried to gain some strength  
"Something went wrong, that mist was not supposed to appear before midnight." Mary was angry  
"What are you talking about?"  
"The island just moved that's why the surroundings were thrown into chaos."  
"That's what happens when you get your information from a demon." He argued.  
"Nevan was not wrong; something’s up… so being on your guard." Mary walked towards the entrance of the castle everything around them felt wrong and demonic. Dante stopped next to her looking around.  
"Just like taking a walk in the park." He went inside the front doors; he expected the torn place to be just like he had seen it before but it was actually presentable. "Did he clean the place?"  
"Sparda prepared it for his son." They both could hear the hunting screams of the place. "Were you having a nightmare back in the plane?" Mary had to ask, it was unusual to see such worry expression on the face she had grown to hate over time.  
"Just the effects of this place messing with ma head, hey so you said I gave Alastor to Gin right? What's that about?" Dante was not in the mood to open up about the past.  
"Nothing really, why so curious?" Dante remained quiet as he walked around; he knew he was on the right path to finding the truth. "You have been here before right?  
"Yeah and it got destroyed after I defeated Mundus."  
"Like father like son."  
"I'm going to look around, you do what you want." His tone was cold  
"Be careful the generals are not so friendly." Mary told him as he walked up the stairs  
"HA! I already know that, I defeat them all you know."  
"Dante this dimension is different from your own, keep that in mind. You should have never come here in the first place." The last words had been a whisper to herself but the half demon had heard it.  
"Why are you here Mary? You're not doing this for your job; you're here on your own agenda. So what are you after?" Dante watch her carefully but she was not showing any sign of breaking or telling the truth.  
"Nothing." She was not happy about his complaint. "Let me remind you about the curse on you, you big idiot. You think I have not notice you can't even devil trigger for long and have barely used any abilities. You're weak since your power was cut in half."  
"That's my problem not your concern."  
"Good luck since it won't be happening anytime soon. You're supposed to be looking for a way back to your home not solving this dimensions problems."  
"It's why I'm here." He turned walking up the grand stairs. "Be careful the lesser demons here can give you nightmares."  
Dante didn't wait for Mary's answer he continued his way to the upper levels looking for the master bedroom he was sure he would have selected as his own. No demons ever appeared nor did any of the generals and it was getting to him. Dante knew a trap was set in motion the moment the damn castle decided to move before time. He just needed to find the smallest clue to what had cause the entire mess he was in and he was sure it started when Dante had disappeared.  
He stopped as he opened the door he expected belonged to the other Dante. It was clear the room belonged to him, it was a mess and just as Mary had mention some of his weapons lay dormant in cases. Still something felt out of place as he looked around. He saw pictures on the deteriorated desk and took them one by one each, affecting him more then he liked to accept. The pictures had Dante with his family, he and Vergil were on their teens and even Vergil had a smile on his face. Another had Eva and Sparda smiling as they walked in the gardens holding hands. The last one had both twins, still kids holding their precious weapons.  
Moments he never had…  
A life stolen from him…  
Yet he could have it all if he stayed   
Still he had chosen to return.  
He put all of the pictures back the way they were; he scanned the rest of the other objects. Papers with notes that made no sense to him, he opened one of the drawers examine it carefully and then he noticed something was attached on the top of it hidden from view. He noticed it was a picture as he took it out with care trying to break it. Dante's eyes went wide as he saw it.  
"Mary." He whispered as he looked at the picture. A young Mary stood with a trophy in her hands smiling and next to her stood a young Dante wearing the same uniform. They had gone to school together; they had been friends in their childhood. Mary was after something after all and it was personal, she just needed an excuse to get to the island and she had gotten it. Dante took the picture and hid it in his coat realizing something was in the pocket already. It was Eva's pendant. He had hid it on his pocket while changing not wanting to have it around his neck.  
He hid it again and moved around the room he saw bandages on the side of the bed he was about to pick one up but he noticed the cursed mirror. He left it as it was, not even sealing the damn thing; he knew since it was giving off the same vibe it had when he had seen it the first time. Dante stared at his reflection as he again was affected by his surroundings.  
His brother's yells at his defeat and realization.  
And then Trish's face.  
"Dante, why did you save my life?"  
"Because you look like my mother, now get out of my sight, the next time we meet it won't be like this…"  
"Damn this place is getting to me." He whispered to himself getting annoyed at how the memories kept coming back to him  
His eyes went wide as he saw the mirror show him something rare.  
"Alastor?" It was the sword. Dante looked behind thinking he had not seen it, he had been right it was inside the mirror. He was about to reach for the sword when his fingers turned into claws. "What the…."  
Everything began to shake, something had been activated and as he saw his reflection on the mirror he was betting on a demon portal. He notice the reflection of Alastor was also gone.  
"AAHHH." A scream from outside made Dante ran to check what was going on, he saw Mary fighting off Griffon. He jumped down from the small balcony not thinking twice.  
"Hey bird brain!" He yelled as he unleashed Agni & Rudra on the demon general. "Go back to your cage."  
"Dante!" Mary continued to point her gun at the demon  
"Ah the copycat Sparda, how nice of you to drop in to your death." Griffon said as he dodged Dante's attack.  
"You are the one who told me to be careful and yet who's the one who gets discovered by the enemy?"  
"What did you do? That earthquake did you touched something?" Mary asked   
"That was not you?" He asked eyes still on the bird, another shake and all his body triggered. "Mary a demon portal is opening, get to the top levels and see what's going on. Find it and try to close it before we get dragged into the demon world." Dante was getting a bad feeling  
"What about you?"  
"I'm gonna have ma self some cooked turkey, now go!"  
Mary nodded as she got up and ran towards the inside of the castle. Griffon dived trying to get to Mary but Dante cut him off with a spin of fire and wind.  
"Hey, no running away from our date now."  
"You're a fool, you are already dead."  
"I want to argue your case then." Dante said jumping off against Griffon.  
…  
Mary ran as fast as she could hoping she could even know what to look for, she knew it was a bad idea but he made her think everything was alright, how stupid she had been. She held her phone out and tried to call but just as she had predicted there was no signal.  
"Fine then." She took out a knife and stopped to look for a small case holding out a small symbol, she cut her self and coat it on her blood as she stopped the bleeding. A small bat came to life.  
"Call her up hurry." The bat opened its mouth showing an old theater room a demon resting on a sofa.  
"This better be important."  
"Don't give me that shit Nevan, you liar I'm gonna have your head for this." Mary continued to run the bat following her. "The damn island moved before midnight."  
"That should have not happened, it never misses a mark."  
"Well it did now." Mary went up the stairs. "I need to find a demon portal where is it?"  
"What for? You won't be able to open it, it's locked and sealed."  
"Not anymore, it's causing havoc over here; Dante is fighting off Griffon while I try to find the damn thing to close it."  
"You don't understand. The portals of the three dominions should only be opened by Sparda himself, not even his sons unless under special circumstance." Nevan was looking concerned. "Something has broken the seal."  
"Hey, am I looking for something like the tower's portal?"  
"No, each dominion is different with diverse set of rules; Temen-ni-gru's is a bridge but Mallet's is the entire island, it’s more complex. It will capture you all and send you to the demon world. Go to the top of the castle."  
"The entire dam island is the portal!?." Mary stopped as she saw Bloody Mary's appeared before her. "I got lesser demons in front of me."  
"A normal reaction to the power of a demon portal, don't bother with them just find the hall."  
"Easier said than done, when I find it what am I supposed to do?"  
"Hopefully whatever is trying to open it…" Nevan got up from her seat. "I need to go and check on something."  
"Wait!" But Nevan shut the communication and the bat disappeared. "Shit." Mary took out her hand gun getting ready for a long night.  
…  
Dante hit the wall of the gardens as Griffon gave his best fight, he was already feeling the effects of the curse on his body he could trigger but after it he would black out with no more energy to spare. He was trying to give Mary time to close the portal but it seemed luck was not on his side.  
"Getting tired son of Sparda?"  
"Yeah of your annoying voice." Dante used trickster to move around Griffon's back hitting it so hard that knocked it down. "Let's end this!" But Dante rolled away as Lava came down near him. "Great, this party is getting crazy!"  
"Your death will be my victory!"  
"Phantom I did not miss your ugly breath."  
"You have lost!"  
Lightning hit the spider demon before it could attack Dante, as it coward back Griffon got back in the air. Dante perked up hearing a small and slow clap from behind. He was not surprised to see the man behind him giving him a sarcastic applause.  
"You sure know how to make an impression." Gin's red eyes glowed in the sudden darkness of the shades. Annoyed Dante fired Ebony at Gin but the man took out his own fire arm colliding with the shots from Dante's who was taken aback.  
"Well… Come to keep me company?" He asked Gin while observing his 2 barrel gun. "What's your deal in all of this? Why hide under those bandages? Got an ugly face?"  
Gin stayed silent for a moment still holding his gun in his hand. "I'm the one who just saved your life."  
"How nice of you to point that out, I'm getting that a lot now a days but I haven't asked for any favors." He pointed Ebony again.  
"You need more than that." He moved around Dante. "You won't survive this ordeal." Gin appeared annoyed at Dante's attitude. "Always shooting first and asking questions later."  
"It's almost as if you knew me." Dante smirked then looked around, the two generals kept their distance but it was not because of Dante, it was because of Gin; his eyes slithered as he realized they feared the man in the bandages. "Who are you…?"  
Gin actually smirked, his eyes glowing a dangerous red.  
"Did you do all this?"  
“upset I get more respect than you?   
“You call this respect? Your just here as a freeloader, this dominion belongs to Dante” for some reason every time he saw Gin Dante lost every composure he had.   
“Then should you try it? Gin’s face was cover in bandages but Dante felt the evil intent he gave off.  
“What?  
Alastor glowed as Gin let it penetrate Dante's heart. "Show them Dante; show them the true power of a son of Sparda." Gin whispered in the half demon’s ear as Dante fell back, pain erupting from every corner of his body. It felt his blood was on fire as if he was been reborn.  
“Let go of it all” Gin continue whispering “what is it that you fear?   
Darkness covered Dante’s vision.  
“What are you hidden from?   
Again he was hidden in the small closet…  
Again he heard her cries…  
Her blood…  
Her death…  
"…Dante…"  
He could have saved her.  
If he only had…  
“What is your true desire Dante? Gin’s voice echo in his soul  
…Power…  
A blast erupted around him.  
He opened his eyes, his demonic energy breaking everything near him.  
His strength had returned. His body restored. Control forgotten.  
Gin walked near Dante as he stared at the now complete team of generals in front of them. Electricity running around his body as Alastor showed its power and excitement.  
He looked at Dante’s hungry power eyes.   
"Let's welcome chaos."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN - hey team! well aren't I nice! another update :D hope u enjoy this mission. I enjoyed working on this chapter. thnk u 4 ur support.


	13. code: Generals

"Power."  
He could feel his demonic blood flowing with power,  
He wanted it.  
He needed it.  
He could save everyone with it.  
He just had to let himself go.  
He could do it; he was a demon after all; why should he control himself.  
"What are you gonna do with all that power, huh? No matter how hard you try, you're never gonna be like father."  
In the haze and high   
Dante recognized his own voice.  
Those words, who did I said them to?" In his foggy state he couldn't remember or didn't seem to care. He had lost his reasoning. He was enjoying the freedom to much.  
His devil was singing with pleasure.  
He was just a shadow in his mind.  
He could see blurred images of what his devil was doing but he felt tired.  
Angry  
Sad  
Hungry  
"We are the sons of Sparda, within each of us flows his blood, but more importantly, his SOUL!"  
Sparda his father… yes the demon that saved the humans… humans who judged his mother and shun her aside.  
Humans who had hated him   
Who called him a monter  
"Unfortunately, our souls are at odds, brother. I need more power."  
He knew that cold voice… his brother… his twin… he wanted power…  
"Foolishness, Dante, foolishness. Might controls everything, and without strength, you cannot protect anything. Let alone yourself"  
…Vergil…  
Had he been right?  
Dante knew he had let his demon take control he could feel it rampaging.   
His humanity had been locked into the darkness of his mind.  
And in that darkness he found staring at his soul  
Vergil had wanted power, because while he lost everything he was helpless, but he… he wanted to kill them all, not power; he just wanted to kill all the demons. Could he follow his brother's ideal?  
"Leave me and go, if you don't want to be trapped into the demon world… I'm staying."  
No   
He had known  
Even his brother knew he would never summit to that; he was a rebel…  
He tried to come to his senses  
It only made his devil furious.  
A familiar presence was trying to reach him…   
“Dante”  
“Mother” he answered sleepy   
“Dante, Vergil, happy birthday”   
Something crossed his memories.   
"Hey what's your name? A voice that sounded familiar… His own.  
"I… don't know." A cold demonic voice  
"Then let me give you a name."  
Pushing with all his might his devil back Dante opened his red eyes   
He had been clouded by his demon blood; seen his surrounding destroyed he knew he had rampage. Had lost his sanity  
"What happened…?" He found his voice still sounded inhuman. He was still in his demon form  
Phantom and Griffon had used the evil power that was escaping the demon world to enhance their abilities as they confronted him. Looking around he saw Gin near him, the side of Gin's blue jacket had been torn; it seemed Dante had attacked him. The Demon generals also looked like something had giving them a good work out. They were down and out.  
What had he done, Dante felt guilt start to harass him   
After years he actually let his devil take over   
Dante picked up Agni & Rudra, which had been tossed to the side and moved towards the generals. Fear was visible in their eyes. Another small earthquake hit the island and both allies jumped to higher grounds. Sin Scissors and Sin Scythes came rushing from inside the castle as if to aid the bigger demons.   
"We got Sins." Dante whispered  
He had to get to Mary; he was worried that she would not be able to handle so many rampaging demons. Gin walked near him and Dante who was managing his devil looked at him with a stoic face.   
"I thought you would lose yourself to your demon side." Gin told him   
"You don't know me that well."  
"This dimension is playing with your head and you almost let it consumed you."  
"What?"  
"Power." The whisper was low   
Gin moved to pierced him again with Alastor, eyes full of madness.  
"What are you doing!?" Dante asked as he dodged “End this nonsense already!”  
"That compassion is what makes you weak." Gin took out his barrel gun shooting two shadows that tried to attack him from behind. Dante slashed Gin's face with his claws as anger took him. The attack made Gin's face turn to the side and Dante's claws managed to hold on to some of the bandages that covered his face.  
"My soul reminded me what I kept fighting for." Was Dante's dark answer.  
He hit Gin again trying to rip off the rest of the bandages.  
"Tell me how long do you plan to fool everyone?" Dante continued his attack he could feel himself slipping again.   
"You think them fools?" Gin's red demon eyes turned pale silver, he looked more human.  
Gin smirked; part of his pale skin was showing.   
"I know who you are." Dante glared. Gin only kept his eyes on Dante, he looked tired.  
"Do you?" The skin that was showing started to turned black, power again flowing to him. Gin pushed Dante back using Alastor and disappeared into a black mist.  
Dante recovered quickly and noticed the demon portal was open. Mary had not gotten to it on time.  
“No wonder I’m having such a hard time controlling my devil, I need to close it…”  
He used his powerful wings to get to the top of the castle; he knew Gin would also be there.  
No.  
He had always been in the castle.  
Dante DE-triggered when he reached the white marble throne where he first met Mundus. The entire place shifted from one side to the other as lesser demons escaped, without hesitation, he unleashed Ebony and Ivory on them. He stepped on a broken mirror and it was then he realized what had happen to his body, why he felt so powerful and alive. Gin had restored his real body, he was back to normal.  
Well almost  
Physically he was but mentally he was very unstable. Why would Gin try to make him go wild was a mystery to him, what’s more Gin seen to be in complete control.   
"Dante!"  
He froze… he knew that voice. He quickly looked around searching for the owner.  
"Dante!"  
He was embraced by familiar arms.  
Trish!?  
But he pushed her to the wall his face stoic of any emotions.   
"Dante?   
"Tell me something only you would know" her eyes met his  
"Dante, did you hit your head or something?   
"Answer the question!  
"We don't have time, do you know how hard it was to find you? Lady is going to have your head when we get back for all the trouble you had us in"  
Dante held her; he had not realized how much he had missed her. "How did you get here!?" He never imagined Trish would appear in the dimension.   
"If you really think you can go and slack off on a job this easy you're wrong."  
"You shouldn't even be here; you have no idea…"  
"I do." Her eyes held no lie. "I do know what's going on! That's why I was able to come get you."  
"Trish what are you talking about? This…"  
"We need to go the demon portal is closing, we don't have much time!" She pulled him by his sleeve but he held her firm.  
"You did this? All of this?" He gestured to the entire mess of the portal but Trish was still trying to move him.  
"Dante there's no time!"  
"Where's Mary?" He couldn't just leave without knowing if she was save; it was his fault she was in this mess.  
"Mary? … Lady!?" Trish understood who he meant.  
Dante pulled Trish down away from the lightning that almost hit her. He knew who attacked, he found himself feeling annoyed.  
"Trish stay down."   
"Here use this." Trish gave Dante her firearm Nightmare Y. "Keep it hidden after you use it, don't let anyone know about it." She whispered to his ear as she continues to run.  
Dante let the firearm crawl to his right arm as he followed. "This is new."  
"I got it while checking Dumary Island." Trish told him. "You know that damn place you send me to check because Lady was too busy."  
"Not a good time Trish."  
They had almost reached the portal when a scream echoed in the hall. Dante stopped; he knew who it belonged to. Trish noticed Dante was hesitating.  
"What are you doing?!"  
"Dante!" Mary yelled as she faced Beelzebub. She had blood all over her leg as she tried to get away.  
"I WILL KILL YOU!"  
"Move Mary!" He pulled her away as he got to her.  
Trish had Luce and Ombra aiding them against lesser demons that found their way to the hall.   
Dante pointed Nightmare Y at Beelzebub seen its power make the demon back off. but before he could come up with a witty response his head exploded in pain. “Dammit” the smell of blood near him was not helping.  
“Dante give me your gun! Mary yelled trying to reach for Nightmare Y but she was stopped by Dante whose hand was now full of red scales and claws.   
“Don’t, get out of here now!” he gain control as he look up to her   
“What’s wrong with you? she asked him with actual worry in her eyes. "Did you get back your powers?" But a harsh scream made them both look back at Trish.  
Trish was struck by Alastor lightning; it was lightning against lightning she held her own but had spent too much energy trying to get to this dimension. "Alastor?" She looked confused as she stared at the man whose face was covered in bandages; she could feel the dark energy colliding with her.  
“What is Gin doing here? Mary asked surprised  
"Let's change partners Trish." Dante used trickster as he slashes his weapons against Gin who backed off.  
"How dare you ally yourself with that demon? You're a disgrace!" Gin’s voice held anger and hate.  
"Stop in Gin, Trish is not our enemy." He glared at him “You’re more of a threat than she could ever be.  
"So declares the demon hunter." He was mocking Dante. "You won't kill this demon who wears your mother's face but you would kill your own kin when not meeting your ideals." Dante held Gin by his long sleeve shirt.  
"The only one giving off an evil intent is you, Gin… or should I say… Dante." He whispered the name. Gin remained silent for a while until he smirked shooting his barrel gun twice on Dante's forehead making Dante fall back and moving to the side to block Trish who had tried to strike him in anger for what he had done. He noticed her hand guns and held her by the neck.  
"What are you doing?!" Mary yelled at Gin   
"How dare you use Sparda's weapons, you are not fit for them demon." Gin held Trish closer.  
"What is it to you!" Trish struck him with her lightning but even after being struck directly his grip on her neck only tighten.  
"Your weak demon"  
"Get off me." She kicked him away but he was standing full of conviction, he watched as Trish went to Dante who had fallen to the floor. "Dante!"  
Gin called Alastor to him "You just needed a strong master and you choose the one who defeated Mundus… a son of Sparda."Gin relished Alastor's power but it was blocked by Agni and Rudra.  
"Dante." Trish looked behind seen him getting up face full of anger.  
"Let's settle this Gin."  
"Are you crazy!" Mary yelled at Gin and Dante as she took down lesser demons. "Look around you! This place is going to get sucked in to the demon world…"  
Dante and Gin collide.  
The massive power they were giving off was making the lesser demons lose their minds. So was Dante’s devil.   
“Dante if you get near the human you devil will want to kill her”  
“What the fuck did you do to me? Dante’s eyes got red, he was going to trigger  
Dante felt his half of the amulet fall but he continued to go against Gin, he saw as it met its other half in midair.  
A red powerful aura surrounded Dante and Gin. Making them fall to the ground powerless.  
"Veniat ad me."  
A blast sent Dante and Gin to the walls.  
The demon portal closed.  
Everything became silent in an instant.  
"I am the way into the city of woe,  
I am the way into eternal pain,  
I am the way to go among the lost."  
Sparda stood in front of the demon portal holding the elder sword in its full demonic glory.  
"It can't be." Trish whispered afraid.  
Gin and Dante who were still close were separated by Vergil who challenged Alastor, Agni and Rudra down with Yamato. He then waited for his father's orders. Trish remained wide eyed looking at Vergil as if he would kill her at any second.  
"Justice caused my high architect to move,  
Divine omnipotence created me,  
The highest wisdom, and the primal love."  
Sparda continue to recite the words he knew by memory as he walked gracefully towards the fallen half demon.  
"Before me there were no created things,  
But those that last forever—as do I.  
Abandon all hope you who enter here." He stopped as he held Sparda high. "Dante Alighieri, Inferno." Sparda's voice was steady and calm but something about it sent shivers to Dante's spine.  
"Here pity only lives when it is dead." Vergil quoted smirking evilly.  
"Ah lovely choice son." Sparda stopped, staring at the generals that had been summoned against their will. "One may think you all have forgotten." Sparda flared red. "My sons may be half human but I am not."  
Dante stood and let go of his weapons, an act of surrender. "It should be your son that holds their sentence, since he is not around, ask Vergil to do it."  
"Now you caution about what occurs to his domain... Son?" Sparda asked and Dante felt the blow.  
"Don't call me that."  
"You haven't earned your keep to any favors Dante." Sparda's words held power. He turned towards the generals that were now aware of the circumstances; he remained silent for a moment.   
Sparda snapped his fingers making both demons disappear.  
"What did you do?"  
"I send them somewhere they can be managed better. That's the second time they have been spared by one of my sons." He held his hand as his sword glowed lowered and returned to Force edge the two amulets separated in his hand as he hid them on his coat. He turned to look at Gin. "You're about to collapse, was your greed so consuming you let it take you Gin or should I say Gilver?"  
Gin, who was hardly even moving. Looked up eyes wide. He looked betrayed. Trish, who was helping Dante remain steady flinch at the name.  
“Don’t look so upset Gilver, you also deserve some punishment for what you cause”   
"Dante…" Trish whispered worried as he sidesteps feeling dizzy.  
“So that’s your name? Gilver?” Dante smirked   
"Your power, you over used it, both of you have overused it." Was Sparda's explanation as he turned to Dante. "It would seem we have much to discuss."  
Trish remained quiet at Dante's side who tried to keep his eyes on Sparda.  
Vergil moved next to Gilver   
“You almost got yourself killed, why did you try to control his demon?  
Gilver remain silent for a moment his face, what could be seen of the sides Dante notice changed from shades of black and purple. He got up using the last of his strength taking Yamato from Vergil to open a pathway. He disappeared with no explanation given.  
Trish opened a pathway with her power.  
"No you don’t!"  
"Wait Trish! Dante call her but she had disappeared "Dammit!  
"Should I bring them back father? Vergil asked   
"No, I need to settle things with the generals and you need to return to the tower this disorder is causing the other demons to get disruptive, Dante I ask you take Mary home"  
Sparda walked away expecting Dante to do what he was told  
But Dante’s eyes glowed red   
“Dante? Mary looked afraid for the first time as Dante turned his demon eyes to her  
Bloodlust  
Sparda knocked Dante out just as he had tried to trigger to get to Mary.  
And for once he welcomed the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An - Hello! thanks for the support guys you keep me writing :) hope you enjoy the chapter.   
> a little note of interest - the story takes place after dmc 4, dmc 2 has not happen yet, still as you can tell we can start to c some of dmc 2 elements in the story can u tell what it was? * smiles*   
> sorry for any mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> AN hello!  
> as you can tell I am a fan of the devil may cry games and well I had the idea for this and made it for a friend a long time ago. I write it for fun while I wait for dmc 5 jajaja. I do hope u enjoy it  
> Devil may cry belongs 2 Capcom I'm just playing with Dante ;)


End file.
